The Queen of Xtreme vs The Black Widow
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far? One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

AJ Lee finished tying her converse boots before standing up and smiling lovingly at the Divas Championship lying on the bench of the locker room. She knew that she deserved that championship; she knew she had worked twice as hard as every diva on the roster to defeat Kaitlyn at Payback. Grabbing the belt and leaving the room, she smiled at Big E before they made their way towards Gorilla, ready to head down to the ring and show everyone why she, in her mind, was the best Diva to ever step between those ropes.

.

.

She stood backstage, watching as the current WWE Divas champion AJ, with Big E Langston in tow, Skipped down the ramp towards the ring. Rolling her eyes, the former women's champion watched as AJ skipped around the ring, holding the championship up high for the crowd to see. She had an idea of how much that title meant to AJ, having been champion herself.

The Former Champion couldn't help but chuckle at the boos that AJ was receiving, but she didn't understand how it wasn't affecting AJ, since the heckles had affected her so much at one time. As she watched the segment, she readied herself, knowing when her time might come, to put Little Miss AJ Lee in her place.

She'd told people the only reason she had come back, was for concern for the division she had once been champion of. But the real reason she had returned was simply because she had missed it. She had missed the sound of the canvas when she hit it, she missed the feel of the ropes in her hands, she missed the sound of the cheering fans…. She just missed it and now she was back.

Back to make a Impact.

.

.

.

AJ smiled as she looked around at the crowd. After getting the best of Kaitlyn, and Stephanie McMahon, she was certain there was no other diva, past or present, that could hold a candle to her. Clearing her throat, The Current Divas Champion raised the microphone to her mouth.

"Well, here we are again" she began, "My Former Best friend Kaitlyn still distraught over the loss of her title. Boss Lady, Stephanie McMahon, trying to scare me. Well guess what, Boss Lady, It didn't work! You may have been the Queen around her at one time, but those days are over, Stephanie. They were over the day you lost your 'I Quit' Match to your Father."

AJ paused as she eyed the entrance warily, incase Stephanie appeared. Smiling when she didn't, she turned back to the WWE universe.

"Boss Lady, I meant what I said to you. Instead of dating the talent, I really should follow in your footsteps and marry one instead! According to you, Stephanie, you said that what I did to Kaitlyn was degrading to women everywhere. Well you know what? I don't think it was. I did whatever I needed to do to get my championship and I know that you or any other diva on the roster would have done the exact same thing! I Know it, you know it and everyone here knows it!" AJ continued, her voice rising higher and higher.

"I meant what I said, There is not a woman in the world who is as strong…Brilliant.. Courageous as I am. If anyone back there, anyone at all, who thinks they are a match for me… then come on out. I'm right here" AJ said, with a smirk, turning towards the entrance. AJ waited for a second before laughing and placing the microphone to her mouth once more.

"That's what I thought" she said, "I knew it, there is no diva, Past or present that could ever match-"

Her eyes widened as BoyHitsCar's 'LoveFuryPassionEnergy' echoed through the arena and her childhood Idol Burst onto the stage.

This could not be good.

.

.

.

Amy 'Lita' Dumas smiled as she soaked in the crowd's shouts and screams as she walked down the ramp, clapping hands with the people hanging over the barricade. Looking at AJ in the ring, she couldn't help but see a younger version of herself, almost. Climbing into the ring, she made her way over to the stagehand, who was waiting patiently with a microphone. Taking it with a word of thanks, she waited until the cheering had died down before trying to speak to AJ.

"You know, AJ. I was watching Raw at home, and I couldn't help but agree with what Stephanie had said, but I also see where you are coming from. But just because I see where you're coming from, that doesn't give you any right to disrespect the boss" Amy said, raising an eyebrow at a blushing AJ.

"But I understand why you did what you did" Amy continued. "At one time, I would have done the same thing and I have done some similar things in order to get what I wanted, AJ. But Stephanie's right, when are you going to grow up and be a champion?"

AJ laughed in her crazy manner, raising her eyebrows at the former women's champion, almost challenging her.

"You are right, Lita. You are so right" AJ said, "But then again, didn't you cheat on Matt Hardy with Edge? Didn't it ruin your whole career?"

Amy's eyes flashed dangerously at AJ as she remembered that time in her life and what impact it had on her career. The arena went silent at AJ's words, and Amy almost felt as if they were looking down at her.

"You watch your mouth, little girl" Amy Hissed "You may be the Divas Champion but you are not untouchable."

AJ chuckled and rolled her eyes at the threat, but inside she was worried. This woman was her idol, she was someone she looked up to and now she was in the ring with her.

"You know what, AJ. A Few years ago, I would have struck you for what you've just said to me, but I've grown up" Amy laughed as AJ rolled her eyes and turned her back. Dropping the microphone, Amy turned her around and delivered a perfect _Twist of fate_.

"Oops! Guess I haven't grown up after all!" Amy said, before her music hit and Big E took AJ out of the ring.

With a smile, Amy got up onto the top rope and grinned at all the fans that were chanting her name.

There was no doubt in the fact that the Queen of Extreme was back for good.

* * *

A/N2- Okay, Well I hope you like it. Please review and tell me whether it's good enough to continue or not... I will still be writing 'Learning To Trust' and I will be updating that soon enough. Thank you for reading and please review. Also If I don't get many reviews telling me to continue, this story wil be deleted. :) xo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

AJ stood backstage, seething after that _Twist Of Fate_ from Amy. Seeing Stephanie McMahon up ahead, talking to a stagehand, the Divas Champion marched up to her and turned her around.

"AJ" Stephanie Nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"What can you do for me?" AJ Seethed, "What you can do is, tell me what _she_ is doing here?"

Stephanie was unaffected towards AJ's unprofessional behaviour. But just because she was unaffected, it didn't mean the former diva appreciated the way that she had just been spoken to.

"She has a name by the way, AJ" Stephanie said. _"Amy_ is back simply because she wants to be. I never thought you'd feel threatened, AJ"

"I don't feel threatened!" AJ screamed. "I just don't get why she had to hit me with the _Twist of Fate_ out there, in front of everyone"

"Aww." Stephanie Smiled. "Feeling a little humiliated, AJ? Now you know how Kaitlyn felt"

With that, Stephanie nodded at the Divas champion before walking away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

AJ sighed and turned around to see Kaitlyn, Natalya, Cameron, Naomi, Layla and Alicia standing by the entrance, all of them with excited grins on their faces.

"Clearly waiting for her, when they should be waiting for me" AJ thought sourly. "It doesn't matter. I'm still the champion. That's something she will _never_ be"

Big E and Dolph came up to her side, both of them watching as Amy appeared from the stage and smiled at the waiting Divas.

"What's her angle?" Dolph mumbled to AJ, who was glaring at the returned Diva.

"No Idea" AJ replied. "But I do know one thing. She's not going to get away with embarrassing me. Not by a long shot."

AJ walked away, a devious smile on her face as Dolph and Big E exchanged wary looks.

.

.

.

Amy walked through the arena's halls, smiling as Various Superstars and Divas acknowledged her. She didn't think people would care if she came back or not, but she was overwhelmed by the support from the Superstars and the fans alike.

Engrossed in her thoughts, she was shocked when she felt herself collide with someone.

"I am so sorry" Amy said, reaching a hand down towards the figure, until she realised who it was.

"You will be" AJ Growled. Amy just laughed at the pint-sized Diva.

"Aww. Does Little miss AJ have a boo-boo?" Amy asked, mockingly. AJ stood up and glared at the newly-signed Diva.

"Watch where you are going, why don't you?" AJ asked. "You know, you may have used to be Queen around here, but times have changed, Amy, and I'm going to make sure you realise that you're in _my_ Kingdom now"

"Well, listen here Princess" Amy said, "You need to realise that you can't hold on to the title forever, you're going to lose it eventually and I, for one, Hope it's sooner rather than later"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" AJ said, as Amy began to walk away, stopping the woman in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" Amy said, turning around to face the smirking Diva.

"You'd like me to lose the very championship that I have wanted to hold ever since I got called up to the main roster" AJ accused. "All I've ever wanted was to be champion, now I am and you want to see that get ripped away from me"

"Oh, AJ." Amy laughed, "I get how much that Championship means to you, it meant just as much to me when I was Women's champion. But it's just that, a championship, a title. If you lose it, it's not the end of the world, trust me on that."

Amy made to walk away, before AJ stopped her again.

"Trust you?" AJ laughed. "How could anyone trust you, Amy? Especially after what you did to Matt Hardy… Poor old Matt. Give my regards to Edge when you see him, will you?"

Then, after winking at the diva, AJ skipped down the hall, humming an innocent tune, leaving Amy standing there, her eyes narrowed in anger.

.

.

.

'Let's Light it up' rang around the arena as AJ Skipped down to the ring once more. Her lapdog, Big E on her heels. She grabbed the microphone from Lillian Garcia and stepped between the ropes.

"I had another altercation with Lita today" AJ began, "I don't get it. You people cheer for a diva that has been away since 2006! You all know that Lita's best years are behind her, they were behind her ever since she betrayed Matt Hardy and joined forces with Edge!"

AJ paused and laughed as the WWE Universe showered her with boos and jeers.

"Oh come on! You all know it's true, you all know it's true. I don't understand why you don't cheer for me. I'm the girl who's worked her butt off to win this title and now I have. Now I'm champion, you all suddenly hate me. I don't deserve it!"

AJ let out a scream at the WWE Universe as they began to chant: 'You Suck!"

Her screams only got louder as Amy's theme played and the Diva appeared on the stage, no smile on her face as she glowered down at the younger girl.

"AJ. I know why these people hate you!" Amy said, walking slowly down the ramp.

"They hate you because you are a poor excuse for a Divas Champion! I mean come on, you only have one move!" Amy laughed, climbing into the ring and standing across from a seething AJ Lee.

"That move happened to win me the championship, Lita" AJ said, with a smirk as she glanced at the championship resting on her shoulder.

"You're right! You are so right, AJ" Amy exclaimed. "But forgive me if I'm wrong, but didn't you have to lock it in _twice_ before Kaitlyn Submitted? Or was I the only one who saw that?"

"Haha. Very funny! Good one, Lita!" AJ said, "But forgive me, if I'm wrong, but didn't you lose your last match, and the WWE Women's Championship no less, to Mickie James?"

Amy sighed as she thought about that but she didn't let that get her down. That was in the past, that didn't matter to her anymore.

"Yes, AJ. Yes I did" Amy said, "You know why I lost? Mickie was the better wrestler that day. That's it, case closed, no further discussion needed." AJ simply rolled her eyes.

"But you seemed to forget something very important, AJ" Amy smiled. "If it wasn't for me and for what I did for women's roles in the WWE, you might not be standing here as the Divas Champion, let alone a WWE Diva. So you just think about that"

"Well, think about this, Lita. You are nothing but a washed-up has-been, whose best days are frankly behind her. To think I looked up to you at one time. The whole idea of that is just a joke! I actually wanted to be you for some time" AJ said, laughing.

"Well you're nothing but a stupid Little girl, who's gotten too big for her own boots." Amy fired back. "You need to realise something, AJ. Now that you're Divas Champion, you're a target. Every diva backstage wants to challenge you for that title and the sad thing is that they are all really good but you'll make them all tap out to the Black Widow and make them believe that they aren't good enough to become a Champion."

"They_ aren't_ good enough, Lita." AJ said,

"Saying that… AJ, you're going to make all of those little girls, who for some reason, may look up to you as their Idol, you will make them feel as if they aren't good enough. How does that make you feel AJ? You should sympathize. You looked up to me at one time or another and because I knew that, it drove me to be the best that I could be in that ring and I knew that at any time if I wasn't the best, then I wasn't just letting myself down, I was letting down all of those little girls down that looked up to me and I didn't want to do that" Amy said, as the crowd began to cheer in chorus with her words.

"Do you think I care about that?" AJ screamed. "I care about being the Divas Champion. Those girls, looking up to me can do that all they want. They will see what being great and being a champion means. They will realise that I am the best champion in the history of the WWE!"

"You know, whatever you want to think, AJ. Whatever will help that crazy mind of yours sleep at night!" Amy laughed, turning towards the ropes.

"Crazy?" AJ screamed, "I am not crazy! At least I didn't cheat on my boyfriend with his close friend and then continued as if It was normal!"

Amy stopped in her tracks, unable to believe what AJ had just said. Turning towards the still smirking Diva, Amy pulled her in for another _Twist Of Fate_ and this time delivered a _Moonsault_ onto AJ before kicking her in the ribs for good measure and climbing out the ring.

Amy grabbed a microphone as her music began to play around the arena.

"You want a fight, AJ? You got it! Game on,Crazy!" she screamed as the crowd began to cheer. Dropping the microphone, Amy looked right at AJ and Mouthed '_Amy 1, AJ 0'_ before disappearing backstage.

The Divas Division was about to been changed forever.

* * *

A/N2- I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It is because of you all that I'm going to continue! I Hope you liked it, Please Review :)xo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

The Next day, Amy found herself at WWE Headquarters in a meeting with WWE Creative, and Stephanie and Vince McMahon. She knew that creative wanted to take their 'feud' to the next level.

"Amy, since you are the one actually in the feud" Vince said, "What do you propose?"

"I think" Amy began "That first, you should get rid of the god-awful Divas title and replace it with the Women's."

Several members of Creative looked wary at this and began to talk in hushed tones between themselves.

"Listen to her, everyone" Stephanie ordered "Go ahead, Amy"

Amy smirked as everyone in the room, grew silent at Stephanie's command.

"Thank you, Stephanie" Amy said, "Look, I believe the Women's championship holds so much class and it is more important and much more respected than the Divas Championship. I know some of you may be feeling that the current divas don't really… deserve to hold the prestigious title, but I believe that if you want the Women's division to be respected again, the Women's Championship needs to come back"

The Wary murmurs of the Creative had turned into collective Agreement to Amy's request. She turned to look at Vince and Stephanie and was relieved to see them agreeing also.

"I totally agree, Amy" Stephanie said, "When we were Divas, we were so respected and it was partly because there were women who could and would, get in the ring and wrestle with Men and we don't see that so much nowadays. We don't really have the divas who are fearless, unlike Amy here"

Vince nodded thoughtfully, "I understand that, but with the Divas we do have, there's no way that we can back to that, Not with our target audience in mind"

"I have an Idea" Stephanie jumped in, with a small smile and a scheming mind.

"Yes, Steph?"Vince said, turning to smile at his daughter. Amy rolled her eyes playfully.

"Does anyone remember Amy and Trish closing out Raw as the main event in 2004?" Stephanie asked. "Does anyone remember how hyped up the fans were for that match? They absolutely loved it!"

"What is your point, Stephanie?" Vince asked, actually interested.

"We need to give the Divas more compelling storylines and we need to stop making them arm-candy for the superstars. Instead they can spend more time training and perfecting their ring skills, and this will help the matches go on for longer and they will be more impressive. The reality of it is, we have let our Divas feel as if they are irrelevant to Wrestling which is the opposite of what Amy and Trish were trying to accomplish" Stephanie explained.

"So what do we do?" Vince asked.

"Well" Amy said, "We could bring back some old divas to work behind the scenes, so to speak, and help train the Divas that you have now"

"That's an idea" Vince said, nodding at a member of Creative, who promptly left the room.

"What about the feud at hand with AJ?" Amy asked, steering the conversation back to the original topic.

"Well, We thought that this feud could be a build up to a Pay-Per-View event" Stephanie said.

"We were thinking about SummerSlam, Amy" Vince smiled, "After all, it is the biggest event of the summer"

Amy nodded, thoughtfully. A chance to compete in her first Pay-Per-View since her return against AJ. She would show her who the real Queen was around here.

"Okay" Amy nodded, "I'm in. SummerSlam, Let's do it"

"Perfect!" Stephanie smiled "Now, of course Creative and I have to get everything finalised, but rest assured, it will be you against AJ at SummerSlam."

As Amy stood up to leave, Vince stopped her.

"Amy, We want to keep as much of this feud on-screen as possible." Vince said, "I understand that it will be hard considering what AJ has brought up, but please, for us."

"Sorry, Vince" Amy smirked. "No can do. This is as personal as it gets"

.

.

.

Amy walked around the arena halls, a bright smile on her face as her thoughts drifted to SummerSlam. She couldn't wait to show AJ that _she_ was the top Diva in this division. It was kind of sad really, on how the Divas division had fallen since she and Trish had left WWE.

At one time, everyone was excited at the prospect of a good Divas Match, a match that usually lasted more than two minutes and the divas gave it their all. Now the Divas were lucky if they even _got_ a match on the show.

She suddenly had an Idea, something she was going to 'borrow' from her good friends, Trish and Mickie James. Checking her watch, she dashed towards wardrobe, only hoping she had enough time to get herself ready.

.

.

.

AJ Sighed as she was called into Stephanie McMahon's office for a meeting. She knew It was coming sooner or later, but she didn't fancy sitting in the Boss Lady's office with no means of escape.

"AJ" Stephanie said, nodding. "Please take a seat"

AJ sighed and flung herself down into the seat, placing the Divas Championship Belt on Stephanie's desk with a proud smirk.

"You wanted to see me, Stephanie?" the younger girl said, innocence plastered on her face as she looked up at Vince's Daughter.

"Yes I did" Stephanie confirmed, "Thank you for coming"

AJ just shrugged and looked around the Office in curiosity and boredom. Quickly, Stephanie told AJ about the plans so far for SummerSlam. The Billion Dollar Princess was shocked to see how Well AJ handled the information that she would be going against Amy at SummerSlam as one of the duel Main Events.

With a bright smile, AJ left the office and skipped away towards Big E, who was standing around the corner with Dolph.

"So? What did Stephanie want you for?" Dolph asked his on-screen girlfriend.

Just as AJ was about to answer, her theme music began to ring around the arena and the backstage area. She turned to the nearest Monitor as she caught sight of Amy, dressed in a black wig, shorts, converse and her '_Love Bites'_ T-shirt, skipping down to the ring, laughing manically.

"Oh No she didn't!" AJ shrieked as the other Divas crowded around the Monitor and began to laugh as Amy waved to people in the ring.

"Hi, Everybody. I'm AJ!" Amy laughed. "Your Pitiful excuse for a Divas Champion!"

The crowd cheered as Amy let another manic laugh escape her. She knew she was having far too much fun!

"I know, I've had so many boyfriends in the WWE; 'Goatface' Daniel Bryan! Kane! CM Punk! Dolph Ziggler! Even John Cena!" Amy rattled off. "I just can't seem to be by myself and stand on my own two feet!"

Amy paused for a second to turn to stare into the camera, her voice turning serious.

"I just can't help bringing people down with me" Amy said.

AJ screamed backstage, unable to believe what Amy was saying to the WWE Universe.

"I mean, Let's face it people!" Amy continued "I only won this championship because I tore Kaitlyn down to the very point where she felt she was worthless, and even now, after our Match at Payback, I still continue to embarrass Kaitlyn, and Why? Why do I do that?"

Everyone in the backstage area had gathered around various monitors to watch. Every once in a while, they cast glances over to AJ, who was watching this unfold, unimpressed, and Unhappy.

"It's simple!" Amy laughed, "I do it because I think I can. I do it because I believe Kaitlyn abandoned me, but It was me…. I was the one who pushed her away when I needed her most. But no. My Crazy little brain wouldn't let me accept that so instead, I try to belittle and punish Kaitlyn…. And I have"

"I do it because I am _that_ insecure about _myself_, that I feel the need to tear other people down and make them feel the same" Amy said, reaching up and pulling of the wig that covered her own hair.

"So AJ, Next time you want to belittle or embarrass any WWE Diva, past or present, then you're going to have to start with me, because I promise you, I will not let you get awa with what you've done to Kaitlyn and If I find out that you're doing it to any other Diva, you'll have me to deal with" Amy said, turning to walk out of the ring.

"Oh! One more thing" Amy laughed, and did something only CM Punk would be proud off. "Pipebomb"

Winking and dropping the microphone as her music blared, Amy climbed onto the turnbuckle, posing for the crowd, celebrating with them.

AJ stood with Big E and Dolph backstage, watching Amy Celebrate. Her Companions nor the crowd could guess that AJ was plotting the downfall of Miss Amy Dumas.

* * *

(A/N) Well, I Hope you liked it. I'm not sure about this chapter myself, I feel that I could have done better with it. But it's Your Opinion that matters, dear readers, so please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and thank you Ghunter182003 for your help and support with this new story :)xo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

AJ smirked as she loaded up the internet and entered 'Amy Dumas' into the search engine. For what she had planned tonight, she needed to make sure she had the correct information. She'd heard that Amy was in a match tonight, a match against Natalya.

All that The Divas Champion knew was that she couldn't wait for SummerSlam. She knew she needed to get her hands on Amy before SummerSlam…. Or at least, get inside her head, like she did Kaitlyn.

She knew that Kaitlyn's breakdown was due to her and she thought it was a beautiful thing to watch, and she couldn't wait to do the same to Miss Amy Dumas.

Revenge was sweet.

.

.

.

Amy sighed as she finished her workout in the gym. She was glad that Stephanie had granted her a match against Natalya, since Amy thought Natalya was the best Diva in the division. She didn't know if AJ had anything planed in retaliation to what she did to her, but she didn't care. The Former Women's Champion had a lot worse rivalries than with AJ Lee.

Whatever Little Miss AJ Lee threw at her, she could handle it.

.

.

.

Every Diva on the roster was wary at the sight of AJ humming and skipping about the halls. They all knew to be on their guard whenever AJ was caught doing this. The Divas were all secretly rooting for Amy to win their bout at SummerSlam, they all wanted to see Little Miss High-and-Mighty get knocked off her high horse.

Natalya stood by, watching as AJ skipped past her and exchanged a chirpy greeting before stopping beside her.

"Yes, AJ?" The Canadian asked, not having the time nor the patience to deal with this.

"I just wanted to wish you luck tonight, Natalya" AJ said, Innocently.

"I don't need Luck, AJ" Natalya said "Besides, why are you wishing me luck? I should be wishing _you_ Luck if you keep trying to rile Amy like this. It's only end in tears"

AJ watched as Natalya walked away towards Gorilla and smirked.

"Yeah" she said to herself, "Her Tears"

.

.

After hitting Natalya with a DDT, Amy glanced at the entrance as her theme rang around the arena. She looked towards the referee and Natalya, but neither of them knew what was happening. The crowd turned the attention to the entrance, the match underway, completely forgotten as AJ danced out dressed like Amy.

'Very funny, AJ' Amy thought with an amused smile. 'Might as well see how this plays out!'

"Hi Everyone! I'm Lita" AJ began, "I just wanted to tell you how I'm going to lose to the amazing and beautiful AJ Lee at SummerSlam, and do you want to know why I'm going to lose?"

The crowd jeered as AJ smoothed her 'hair' and smiled.

"Because I'm nothing but a washed-up has-been." AJ laughed, "I'm also a dirty no good liar and I'm also a cheater!"

Amy looked at her, her hands crossing over her chest and her eyebrows raised. She wasn't going to let it get to her, she wasn't.

"If you don't believe me" AJ continued, "Then Just ask this person"

Matt Hardy's music began to play and the crowd's jeers turned into cheers as 'Matt' stepped out onto the stage.

"Lita" 'Matt' said, "You are nothing but a cheater. I don't know what I did to have you hurt me so bad, but whatever it is, I didn't deserve it. But to top It all off, you had to cheat on me with Edge? My Friend? Why, Lita, Why?"

AJ had to force herself from laughing at Dolph's Matt Hardy Impression.

"Because, Matt" AJ said, "Edge is soooo much better than you. I just wasn't happy or satisfied in being your girlfriend anymore. Besides, you were holding me back! You are the reason, I'm a has-been!"

"Oh, really?" Matt said, "Well, you know what. When you finally wake up and regret what you did, I won't be there for you to come back too. I don't need you in my life anymore and I don't ever want to see you again!"

Matt's Music played as Dolph left the stage, chuckling to himself and hurrying to change into his next costume.

Out on the stage, AJ was laughing as Amy's eyes stayed locked on her.

"No, Matt! Wait!" AJ called, "Oh darn it! Oh well, At least I still have Edge!"

Edge's music played as Dolph remerged, now dressed as the Rated-R Superstar.

"Oh Lita!" Dolph said, "I have missed you so much!"

"Oh Edge!" AJ exclaimed "You're back."

"Indeed, Lita" Dolph laughed, "It is I, the Rated R Superstar!"

"Oh, I can't wait to become a pretty face and stand at ringside like I used to do" AJ laughed, "Because after all, After I became your girlfriend, it's all I ever did. I mean, you knew and all of the fans knew that I was a has-been. I mean, I don't even know how I won the Women's Championship once, let alone four times, since I don't have any talent whatsoever!"

Amy walked forward and grabbed the ring ropes in her hand, twisting them painfully. It was all she could do to keep herself from going and attacking AJ.

"Edge" AJ said, "I need you to leave. I am just so full of myself that I need to let everyone pay attention to me, You're crowding my spotlight"

AJ laughed as Dolph walked away backstage to join Big E, who was watching from their dressing room.

"Ladies and Gents, I bet you're wondering why I really came back, huh?" AJ said. "I came back because I want to see if I can beat the Greatest Diva in WWE History…. AJ Lee! But wait! We all know I can't do that because of one reason. My Neck"

AJ pulled off the wig and threw it towards Amy in the ring, who let it fall to the Canvas.

"Lita broke her neck once, and I vow to you, Lita. During our SummerSlam match, I will break you apart. I will injure you so bad you will never be able to Wrestle again!"

Amy watched as AJ blew her a kiss and skipped backstage, congratulating herself on a job well done.

'This has to end' Amy thought, 'Now'

* * *

(A/N2)- I Hope you like it! Again, I'm not sure about this chapter, but like I said, It's your opinion that matters, so please Review and as always, Thanks for reading :)xo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

Amy Stormed backstage, Divas and Superstars alike moving away from the Angry woman, knowing better than to bother her at this moment. Marching towards Stephanie's office, she walked in without knocking but was confused to see Stephanie apparently waiting for her.

"I figured you'd come to see me soon enough" Stephanie said, by way of explanation, gesturing for Amy to take a seat.

"What was that out there, Steph?" Amy exclaimed, "Dressing up as me is one thing, I can handle that. But come on, Dressing up as Matt and Edge?"

"We didn't know she was going to do any of that, Amy" Stephanie said, "We saw her in the outfit for you, but there was no signs of Dolph Ziggler dressing up as Matt Hardy or Edge tonight"

Amy nodded and ran her hand through her hair sighing. If the two men were watching, she could only imagine what they would be thinking.

"I can't wait for SummerSlam" Amy said, "I need to get my hands on her and throttle her"

Stephanie sighed and nodded, "I understand that, Amy. So how about this, since AJ ruined your match with Natalya, AJ and Dolph Ziggler team up against you and a Partner of your choice, tonight."

Amy looked up at the Older Woman and smiled, "Any Superstar?"

"Any Superstar" Stephanie confirmed. "All I'll tell AJ is that she and Dolph are in a match together but I won't say who with. Let's use the element of surprise."

Amy chuckled, nodded and left the office, feeling slightly better, if not calmer. She made her way to the Superstars' Locker room, ready to scope out a partner, having the perfect one in mind.

.

.

.

AJ laughed as she changed into her shorts and her _'Love Bites'_ T-shirt and threw Amy's clothes away. Turning, she smiled as Dolph entered the room and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"We did good tonight" he said, sitting down.

"We did great tonight" AJ said, beaming at him as she began to tie the laces on her Converse. "Did you see how embarrassed she was?"

"I know, right" Dolph laughed, "Did you see her face when I came out dressed as Hardy and then Edge?"

AJ nodded and laughed as a knock on the door sounded.

"Yeah?" Dolph said, as a stagehand poked their head around the frame.

"Stephanie wanted me to let you know that you can't leave the arena as the two of you are competing in a tag team match" they said.

"We do?" AJ asked, "Since when?"

"I'm not sure" The stagehand said, "Stephanie just wanted me to tell you"

After the stagehand left, AJ and Dolph looked at each-other.

"Why would Boss Lady leave it until now to tell us we had a match?" AJ mumbled.

"I don't know" Dolph mused, "But since we don't know who it's against, we'd better get ready"

AJ nodded as he moved towards his bags. Her mind raced with the fact that this was an inter-gender match. Smirking, she took a healthy drink of her water.

Simple enough, she'd just imagine The Diva was Amy.

.

.

.

Amy stood at Gorilla after finding herself a partner. She noticed that AJ and her boy-toy were already outside in the ring, both of them playing up to the crowd. She couldn't wait to get her hands on AJ, but she'd settle for taking down Ziggler too if she could. She knew that AJ didn't know that she and Ziggler were facing her and her partner so she was excited to see the look on her face.

She signalled for her music and she went out onto the stage, much to the shock and chagrin of AJ.

"What is she doing?!" AJ was heard screaming at the referee. "We aren't against her!"

Amy laughed as she climbed into the ring and blew a kiss at AJ, just as her partner's music hit and Chris Jericho came out onto the stage. Amy watched as Jericho walked down the ramp, towards the ring. It had been a hard choice, but she decided on Jericho because she knew he was itching to get his hands on Ziggler. The Men started off the match, but Amy paid them no heed, just keeping her eyes on AJ and waiting for the tag.

Chris chuckled as the _'We Want Lita!'_ chants grew louder. With a smirk, he walked towards Amy and held out his hand, offering her the chance to tag in. she nodded and slapped his hand, forcing Ziggler no choice but to tag in AJ.

The Divas Champion walked into the ring, as Amy circled her before taking her down to the mat with a vicious DDT.

"What's the matter, AJ?" Amy taunted, "Feeling Scared?"

AJ stood shakily to her feet and ran to tag in Ziggler, but she didn't get that far as Amy delivered a _'Twist Of Fate' _before moving to her corner and tagging in Jericho.

Jericho took down Ziggler with a vicious clothesline and began kicking him in the ribs. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed AJ trying to distract the referee. Amy ran across the apron and hit her with a _'Hurricanrana'_ taking AJ out of the equation for a while.

Jericho and Ziggler struggled for a while before he hit him with the '_Codebreaker'_. But instead, moved to the corner and tagged Amy in and since there was No AJ, Amy got to deal with Ziggler.

She climbed to the top rope and delivered a _'Moonsault"_ onto Ziggler before going for the pin and getting the win for her team.

.

.

.

As Jericho left the ring, letting Amy have her moment, she was pulled off the turnbuckle by AJ. The Irate Divas Champion pulled Amy up by her hair and screamed at her. "This is what you've got to deal with at SummerSlam!"

AJ then positioned herself for the _'Black_ _Widow_' Submission move,laughing as Amy struggled and cried out at the pain.

"You Like that?" AJ shouted, "This is what SummerSlam is going to feel like!"

Referees came running down to ringside as Amy's eyes slipped shut as she gasped for air. The Referees managed to pull AJ away from Amy as she slumped to the Canvas, gasping for air.

Grabbing her belt, AJ skipped back up the ramp, stopping at the top and blowing a Kiss to Amy, who had just sat up, and disappearing.

Standing up, the crowd cheered and clapped for Amy as she began to walk up the ramp towards the back.

Despite the pain she was feeling, Amy knew one thing.

She knew that she simply needed to win at SummerSlam, otherwise, all of the struggles simply wasn't worth it.

* * *

(A/N2): I want to say thank you to everyone who has given me _positive_ reviews and support for this story, Getting those type of reviews make my day, so thank you everyone.

Thank you for reading and as always, Please Review :)xo


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I'm sorry if you all thought this was another chapter, but as you can tell from the title, This is an Author's note.

I've been reading over this story, editing bits and pieces and I really don't think that it is good enough to be published. As a guest reviewer pointed out 'The Concept of this story whether Kayfabe or not makes zero sense' and Quite Frankly, I find myself Agreeing with that statement.

Normally I don't take negative reviews to heart but this one kind of hurt my feelings a little and It's given my confidence a knock, as I completely struggled in writing chapter 5, and I was considering not updating at all since It was quite difficult to write.

I believe that the Guest Reviewer did not intend for me to feel this way at all. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion after all and rightfully so. I'm probably taking the review the wrong way and I'm probably overreacting, but now I find myself doubting whether to continue this story or to just delete it all together. I don't want the Guest reviewer to feel bad for posting their opinion, It's their opinion after all.

This story was based on a dream feud that I would really like to see and although there isn't a chance of that happening, the idea wouldn't leave my mind and I had to get it down on paper, and when I get it down on paper, I want to let people read it.

Personally, I don't actually know what I was thinking publishing this, I just thought that it was a good idea…. I actually felt inspired when I decided to publish it, but I honestly don't think it was a good idea, considering how Jumbled up I see the story to be.

So therefore, I've decided that for now, that this story will go on Hiatus, until I can figure out whether I want to continue or not. I'm not sure how long the Hiatus will be for, It could be a day or it could be a month, it all depends on how I feel.

I am NOT trying to blame anyone for this, this is just something that I feel I have to do. I hope you all can understand why I feel I have to do this. Hopefully, I'll find the desire to come back to it and finish it.

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, it means a lot. To Have 41 reviews for only 5 chapters is just a lovely feeling and I am absolutely blown away but I just hope you can all understand :)

Thank you :)

-TheBlackWidow-LoveBites.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

Amy sighed as she was surrounded by divas and trainers as soon as she was backstage. She tried to ignore the pain she was feeling and answer the concerned Divas' questions but it was too much.

"Let's let the trainers take care of Amy now, Girls" Stephanie said, walking up and casting a concerned look at Amy.

The Trainers led Amy away, bringing her into their office and sitting her down. She was given an ice pack to place on her neck since AJ had seemingly done some damage.

"You should be fine" Doctor Samson said, giving the woman and smile as she breathed a sigh, gratefully. She couldn't risk an injury so close to SummerSlam.

AJ Would just love that!

After getting clearance from Doctor Samson, Amy left the room and made her way towards the Divas Locker room, only to be stopped by Nikki and Brie Bella.

"Going somewhere, Amy?" Nikki asked, standing in front of the Veteran Diva.

"Yeah" Amy answered, "What's it to you?"

"Nikki and I just wanted to say officially- Welcome back" Brie said, with a smirk, "I mean, who knew that an old timer could still wrestle?"

Amy glared at the twins before a slight smile graced her lips.

"Well, at least I'm not brainless like the two of you. At least I'm not like you two or AJ, always needing someone there to hold my hand. Awww, Precious!"

The Former Champion smiled at the twins and walked on, plotting her revenge for AJ.

.

.

.

AJ sighed as she was called into Stephanie McMahon's office once again. As she sat down, she caught the stony-eyed look of Stephanie as she watched her.

"That wasn't planned, AJ" Stephanie said, sternly. "What was that out there?"

AJ rolled her eyes, buffing her nails against her t-shirt, a bored look on her face.

"That was me making a statement, Steph" AJ answered, causing Stephanie to sigh and roll her eyes at the younger Diva.

"AJ, I understand you are looking to make a statement her, but you can't just attack her after the match" The Billion Dollar Princess said, shaking her head.

"Aww" AJ laughed, "Did I hurt little Miss Amy?"

AJ stood up and grabbed her championship, before looking at Stephanie, her face unreadable.

"Stephanie, I vow to you that this is Amy Dumas' Last match in Wrestling _Ever!"_ AJ said before leaving the office and leaving the Billion Dollar Princess to wonder if this feud, planned or not, was a good idea after all.

.

.

.

Amy sighed as she watched AJ skip down to the ring without Dolph or E to accompany her. She stepped into the ring and grabbed Lillian's microphone and moved towards the centre of the ring.

"How do you like me now?" AJ said into the microphone as the crowd jeered their Divas Champion. "Aww! Don't be sad, people. We all know Lita doesn't have what it takes!"

In the back, Amy rolled her eyes as the petite Diva continued on her tirade at the WWE Universe.

"We all know that the Divas Division has improved dramatically since _I_ arrived her, it's improved even more since _I_ became The Divas Champ. Admit it, this division is great because I'm part of it" AJ laughed.

"Now, Let's get serious" The Diva said. "Do you people love Lita?"

At the question, the crowd began to cheer and chant 'Lita' over and over again.

"I can't hear you" AJ said, "I said, do you people _love_ Lita?"

The Crowd cheered louder, much to AJ's Chagrin.

"Well, love her while you can because, as I said to Boss Lady, Stephanie McMahon, SummerSlam will be Lita's final match in the wrestling Business, ever! I will hurt her so badly that even if she _did_ decide to come back, she will _never_ be the same again"

The Crowd Jeered as Amy Gripped the fabric of her seat backstage, to stop herself from going out there and strangling the girl. She watched as AJ laughed mockingly at the crowd before raising the microphone to her lips again.

"Y'know, I can't begin to describe how much I truly looked up to Lita as a child" AJ Began, thoughtfully, capturing Amy's attention instantly. "I wanted to dress just like her and act just like her and _be_ just like her. From Dying my hair red to designing a similar tattoo for my shoulder, I _worshipped_ her"

AJ sighed deeply, "So what happened, you ask? When the 'Unspeakable Affair' happened…. Oops, am I not allowed to mention it? Oh well, anyway, when the Unspeakable happened, let's just say I finally saw my idol for who she truly is"

AJ paused to let the Viewers, Superstars, Divas and Amy alike digest the information.

"I realised she is a dirty, rotten, Cheating, lying, pitiful, piece of trash that deserved all of the hate she got when it happened. It was only then that I realised I knew I could be better than her; I could be more successful than her, and now I am" AJ said, proudly holding up her championship for all to see.

"I am issuing a challenge" The Diva said. "For this championship. At SummerSlam, this title will be on the line and when Lita becomes a pile of bones, completely broken, I will still be your Divas Champion!"

She opened her mouth to say more, before someone came out and interrupted.

.

.

.

Stephanie appeared on the stage, a bag placed over her arm and a microphone in hand.

"Last time I checked, AJ, You can't make matches" Stephanie said, much to AJ's disappointment.

"But" The Older woman said, "I like your idea. But there is a twist. Instead of fighting for the _Divas _Championship…"

Stephanie paused and reached inside the bag, to pull out the glittering WWE Women's Championship Belt. "_This_ is the belt you will be fighting for"

AJ eyed the title with a smirk, but inside she felt butterflies. So many of the great Divas had held that belt but AJ was determined to be the absolute greatest.

.

.

.

Amy ran towards Gorilla, to tell them her plan before running through the halls of the arena and through the crowd. Stephanie rolled her eyes as AJ started babbling about how she was going to be the greatest Diva to ever hold that championship.

Amy Snuck into the ring and climbed onto the top turnbuckle, playfully shushing the crowd. AJ turned around too late and was sent flying to the canvas. Amy stood up and winked at Stephanie, who barely nodded before leaving the stage.

Amy turned and grabbed the microphone from AJ's limp hand and raised it to her lips.

"You better start training your ass off, AJ, because our match at SummerSlam is going to be the worst match of your life!" Amy shouted, before dropping the microphone and leaving the ring, only to turn back around and blow a kiss to the younger girl, before disappearing behind the curtain, with one thought on her mind.

At SummerSlam, she was going to become a 5-time WWE Women's Champion and that's all that mattered.

* * *

A/N- Im Back! I guess I Missed writing this story! I want to thank everyone for their Kind reviews, It means a Lot and that's why I'm back a lot sooner than I expected :) Now this isn't Wreslting Related but As a Fan of Glee, I feel the need to say it: R.I.P Cory Moneith; May 11, 1982-July 13, 2013, Gone But Never Forgotten. Thanks For The Memories! When We Hear Thunder, We'll Know It's You Playing The Drums! /3 Please Keep Lea in your thoughts and Prayers at this time. Thank you for reading and please review :)x


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

As Amy arrived at the arena, she suddenly got an Idea. She quickly found Stephanie McMahon's office and entered.

"Amy" Stephanie smiled. "Take a seat. What can I do for you?"

Amy sat down in the seat that Stephanie offered, and smiled at the older woman. "I wanted to talk about the match card for tonight"

"Well, what about it?" Stephanie asked, looking around until she found the paper with the scheduled matches on it and studied it.

"I wanted to know if it would be possible to place AJ and I in a match tonight" the Diva said.

"Well, AJ is already in a match against Tamina Snuka, but what do you propose?" Steph asked, glancing up from the list to Amy.

"Well" Amy began, "Let AJ and Tamina have their match, but instead you could make it a tag match."

Amy smiled as Stephanie nodded thoughtfully. "I Like your idea" The Billion Dollar Princess said. "AJ and Tamina as a team…. Alright, who would your partner be, Amy?"

Amy flashed a smirk at Stephanie, "Well, I was hoping to talk to you about that…."

.

.

.

AJ smiled as she sat in her dressing room, watching Ziggler slug it out with Sheamus. She had a match against Tamina Snuka and she knew that a victory would not come easy tonight. She had just finished braiding her hair when someone knocked on the door and a stagehand poked their head through.

"Change of Plans, AJ" they said, "I've been told that your match with Tamina Snuka will now be a tag-team match resulting in you and Tamina teaming up"

"Alright" AJ nodded, she didn't have an issue with Tamina, they got along with each-other. "Who are we facing?"

"I don't know" the stagehand said, shaking their head, "I've told you all that Ms McMahon said"

'Stephanie, Huh?' AJ thought, "Okay, thanks." She stepped towards the stagehand, closing the door as they turned to leave. Grabbing her belt, she made her way to a room she knew well; Stephanie McMahon's office. Instead of knocking, she marched right in, much to the displeasure of Stephanie and her guest: Paul 'Triple H' Levesque.

"Oh, I'm sorry" AJ Muttered. The last person she expected in Stephanie's office was her husband. Paul nodded and chuckled at the Divas Champion.

"I'll leave you to it, Steph" he said, kissing his wife on the forehead before leaving the office. Stephanie smiled before clearing her throat and fixing her gaze on the younger girl.

"You know, AJ" Steph began, lacing her fingers together, "There's this great new thing, everybody's doing it. It's called Knocking, you should try it sometime"

AJ rolled her eyes at the older woman's quick whit.

"Funny" AJ said, dryly, rolling her eyes again.

"What can I help you with, AJ?" Stephanie sighed.

"Why did you change my match?" AJ asked her.

"Because a Diva requested a tag-match and after hearing her reasons and who her partner was to be, I couldn't refuse" Steph smiled.

"Well, who are we against?" AJ asked, "As Divas Champion, I deserve to know who my opponent is"

"It's a surprise" Stephanie smiled. "Now, If I were you, I'd go and get ready"

AJ sighed and rolled her eyes, only looking back when Stephanie called her name.

"Good luck tonight, AJ" Stephanie smiled. "I have a feeling you're going to need it"

.

.

.

Amy stood in her locker room, getting her gear ready for her match-up. She finally decided on a tank-top, converse shoes, and baggy pants. She knew AJ and Tamina didn't know who they were teaming against, and Amy knew it will affect AJ a great deal in this match.

'Everything is set' Amy thought. 'Now I just need my partner'

A knock on the door sounded, causing Amy to raise an eyebrow before answering the door. She smiled at who stood before her.

"So?" she asked, "Did you consider my offer?"

"Yes" They answered, "I'm in"

.

.

.

"This tag team bout is set for one fall!" Lillian announced. "Introducing first, the team of Tamina Snuka and the WWE Divas Champion, AJ Lee!"

The pair walked down the ramp, oozing with confidence. While AJ showed off her divas title, Tamina posed in the ring before they decided to wait for their opponents.

'LoveFuryPassionEnergy' blared around the arena as the crowd got to their feet and Amy appeared on stage, microphone in hand.

"And their opponents" Lillian announced, "First, From Atlanta, Georgia…. Lita!"

Amy smiled as Lillian lowered her microphone to allow Amy to talk, as the younger girl began walking slowly down the ramp.

"Hi Tamina! Nice to see you again, AJ!" Amy smiled, "Surprised to see me? I'll bet! I'm sure you've gathered by now that I am one half of the tag team that is against you. Now without further ado, allow me to reveal my partner. Oh and AJ, She was very upset when you claimed that you were going to become the _greatest _Diva to ever hold the Women's title… "

Amy, Tamina, AJ, Lillian and the crowd turned to the Entrance, all patiently waiting. Their patience was rewarded when they heard:

'_Oh, it's time to rock and roll_

_This time I'm in control_

_Right now I own the streets_

_I got the keys to the city_

_That's cause I get down….'_

"And her Partner, From Toronto, Ontario, Canada…. Trish Stratus!"

* * *

A/N- I'm sorry if the lyrics are incorrect, I did them by ear. I do not own the song, and all rights go to Jim Johnston. So what did you think? I know that some of you might not like that I made Stephanie Amy's partner, and Since reading the mixed reviews, I have rewritten this chapter and replaced Stephanie with Trish and The reason is because: Trish is AJ's other Idol, and while I'm not making Trish a massive part of the feud, I thought it kind of made sense. The other reason I replaced Stephanie is because I have big plans for Stephanie to do with Amy and AJ's SummerSlam match, She may be Guest Ref, Guest ring announcer, Guest time keeper, who knows? ;) Also, I have a big 6 diva tag match coming up, AJ, Tamina and _their_ surprise pick for a partner. (Even though she is a face, but she is one of the best current divas on the roster) against Amy, Trish and ? Please vote on the poll on my profile on who you want the surprise partner to be :) I'm also worried that by bringing back all these Divas that the story will slowly start to slip focus from the AJ/Amy feud, but most of these returning Divas are only returning for a chapter or two to help strengthen the Feud between Amy and AJ :)

Please Review and tell me what you think. Next Chapter will be the continuation of this match..Thank you to Ghunter182003 for her help :) Please Review, Thanks for reading! :)xo


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie. Also, the commentary is in Italics.

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

Amy smiled at AJ's expression. It almost looked like she had seen a ghost as the crowd cheered and chanted their approval. Amy and Trish climbed into the ring, the crowd on their feet as they cheered their excitement in seeing the Hall Of Famer in the ring.

"_I cannot believe it, King" JR said, "Hall Of Famer Trish Stratus is here tonight and to make it even better, she's competing with Lita as her partner!"_

"_This is the best night of my life!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler said, smiling excitedly._

After a quick discussion, Trish climbed through the ropes, letting Amy start off the match against a very game Tamina Snuka. The two fought back and forth. Amy threw Tamina into the ropes then flipped her with a monkey toss. Tamina quickly got back to her feet and speared the older Woman, pounding into her. She rolled off and raised her hands, pointing to the audience, AJ laughed mockingly at Amy. Amy rolled to her stomach and stood directly behind the other women. When Tamina turned, Amy nailed a high dropkick, sending the woman into the ropes. When she bounced back, Amy used a falling neck breaker to bring the other woman down.

Tamina kicked out. Amy sighed and approached the ref and clapped her hands, indicating the slow count. The ref insisted on the two counts and when she turned, AJ was right there to meet her, having been tagged in by Tamina, unknown to Amy. A clothesline brought Amy to the ground and AJ pinned for a two count. She pulled Amy up and grabbed her pants, hitting a snap-suplex. Both women lay on the ground.

"Come on, Lita!" Trish shouted, making sure to use Amy's ring name for the cameras. Amy breathed deeply and struggled to her seat, darting to the corner, unaware that AJ was heading towards Tamina, but with a smirk, Tamina dropped to the floor, refusing to take the tag.

Amy slapped Trish's hand, to the crowd's delight, as the Hall Of Famer and Former 7 time Women's champion stepped between the ropes to face the Divas Champ, AJ.

"_Lita tags in Trish, and the crowd is going crazy!" JR said, "No Diva has ever gotten a greater response than Trish Stratus"_

"_You can say that again, JR" King nodded, "This crowd is amazing tonight"_

"_No Doubt about it, King" JR said, turning his attention back to the Divas Matchup._

Trish knocked AJ down with a vicious clothesline, sending her spiralling to the mat. She moved back, measuring a Vulnerable AJ for the Chick Kick. Tamina, seeing this, quickly leapt into the ring and grabbed Trish's hair, flinging her head first into the mat, knowing that her team could lose at any moment. Amy climbed through the ropes and quickly climbed the turnbuckle, leaping onto Tamina's shoulders and taking her down with a _'Hurricanrana'._

"_What a beautiful Hurricanrana by Lita" JR Announced, "Taking Tamina out of the equation for a while, allowing Trish valuable time to recuperate from that cheap shot" _

"_But Trish needs to watch AJ" King advised, "She's a sneaky one"_

"_I agree, King" JR said._

Trish struggled to her feet, turning around and receiving a Diving Cross body from the Divas Champion. AJ went for the pin, but Trish kicked out at two.

"Come on, Trish!" Amy called, clapping her hands along with the cheering crowd. Trish looked over at Amy, who had her arm stretched out, waiting for a possible tag. AJ stood up, looking around for Tamina and panicked when she found Tamina on the floor ringside, still suffering from that Hurricanrana from Amy.

"Tamina!" AJ Screamed as Trish managed to get to the corner and tag in a very game Amy. "Get Up, Tamina!"

Amy grabbed AJ and turned her around for a 'Twist Of Fate' before positioning her closer to the turnbuckle. Amy climbed and pointed towards Trish, who winked and cheered, as Amy hit AJ with a beautiful Moonsault.

"_What a absolutely beautiful Moonsault by Lita" JR Said, "Lita going for the pin. One, Two, Three! It's over, Lita and Trish have won the match!"_

"_What a great return match for the WWE Hall of Famer" King nodded._

"_Indeed, King" JR smiled, "Welcome back Trish Stratus!"_

_._

_._

_._

Trish smiled as she and Amy walked back up the ramp and through the curtain before hugging each other tightly.

"How did it feel?" Amy asked her friend, who was smiling softly.

"Amazing, Ames" Trish said, smiling as some members of the production team passed and welcomed her back. "I forgot how great it felt"

The pair walked through Catering, Trish was smiling at the lovely comments Superstars and Divas had for her as they passed them. The two walked towards Amy's locker room, only to be stopped by Hunter, Stephanie and Vince.

"Very Impressive, both of you" Vince said, walking toward and hugging Trish and then Amy.

"Thank you, Vince" Trish said, smiling at the Older McMahon. Stephanie smiled and stepped forward to hug the Hall of Famer.

"Welcome back, Trish" Hunter said, giving the former Champion a hug.

"Thank you, All of you" Trish smiled. "I'm glad we ran into you all actually, Amy and I wanted to talk to you all about our partner for the Six Diva Tag match"

"Yeah" Amy smirked. "We've been weighing our options of the Divas and we've found the _perfect_ person to be a part of our team"

"Why don't we all step into my office?" Vince suggested, "I'm sure we all want to hear more about this intriguing Idea for a partner…."

The small group followed Vince down the hall and into his office, unaware that AJ was watching them from behind the corner, a smirk on her face, already choosing the _perfect_ partner for her team…

* * *

(A/N) So I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring. I'm no good at writing Matches so I Hope it was okay, I gave it my best shot! Thank you for reading and please review. Oh and Please vote on the poll on my profile on who you want Trish and Amy's partner to be :)


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

.

AJ Lee smiled as she skipped around the arena halls that night. The Current Divas Champion couldn't wait for their match later that night. Although she wasn't able to find out who Amy and Trish's surprise partner was, she had a trick up her sleeve when it came to _her_ partner.

"Hey, AJ" Tamina said, smiling at the younger diva. "Is everything set for tonight?"

"Hey, Tam, and Yes" AJ smiled, "We just need to wait for her to arrive and then we're ready to face Little Miss Amy and the undeserving Hall Of Famer Trish Stratus"

"If our partner is who you say she is" Tamina grinned. "Then we are so going to win tonight"

"Of course we are, Tamina" AJ said, smiling sweetly. "You shouldn't expect anything less."

.

.

.

Amy and Trish sat in Amy's dressing room, both of them laughing and talking about the match with their partner.

"We've got this tonight" Trish said, pulling her gear out of her duffle bag.

"With our partner tonight, we are going to _embarrass_ AJ, Tamina and their mystery goon" Amy laughed, as Trish nodded at her.

"I wonder who AJ's going to choose?" The Hall Of Famer said, "I mean, it's not like she's got Divas banging down her locker room door to compete on her team. I'm actually surprised Tamina agreed to team with her again tonight"

"I Know, but did you notice how Tamina refused to take that tag?" Amy said, "That can happen again tonight"

"I saw that" Trish replied. "AJ might choose Natalya maybe…. She is one of the best divas In the division right now… or if allowed, maybe Paige from NXT, she's really good"

"Yeah, I've been watching Paige, she's a really good wrestler, she'll go far when she's called up to the main roster, I can just tell" Amy replied, thoughtfully.

"When's our partner getting here, Ames?" Trish asked, changing into her gear and braiding her long brown hair.

"When she texts me" Amy said, "I met up with her yesterday and gave her a pass to get in, but Security knows she's with us anyways"

"I cannot wait to see AJ's reaction to our partner" Trish smiled, "She won't be expecting this"

"That's the best part" Amy laughed.

.

.

.

.

.

AJ and Tamina sat in Ziggler's locker room, waiting for their partner to arrive.

"Do you think she'll show?" Tamina asked, glancing at the pacing Divas Champion.

"I'm sure of it." AJ nodded. "I just wish I knew who Trish and Amy's partner was because then I could make sure I have the _right_ partner"

"Well, I'm sure they'll have someone like Natalya or something, they won't think to get someone _really_ fantastic" Tamina said, smugly, standing up and beginning to stretch.

"They aren't _capable _of thinking of someone fantastic, Tam" AJ smiled. "That's how we are going to win tonight and that's also how _I'll_ win at SummerSlam"

Tamina opened her mouth to answer, but a knock on the door interrupted her. AJ stood up and moved to the door, opening it and smirking at who stood before her.

"Thank you for coming" AJ said, to the person. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" They said, "Let's do this".

.

.

.

"She's here" Amy said, looking up at Trish from her phone and smirking. "She's on her way here"

Trish grinned at Amy before going to open the door to their partner.

"Hi, Girls!" Their partner said, Amy and Trish squealed and pulled the girl in for a hug.

"We missed you" Trish said, pulling back and smiling at their friend. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I was born ready" she said, smirking, "It's time to show that Crazy Chick who's boss around here"

The Trio hi-fived and smirked at each-other. AJ Lee was about to get her comeuppance.

.

.

.

.

.

"This next match is a six Diva tag match, set for one fall!" Lillian announced to the crowd. AJ's music played and she and Tamina emerged, confident smiles on their faces.

"Introducing first" The Spanish-English announcer said, "From Union City, New Jersey, The Divas Champion, AJ Lee!"

AJ went straight to the ring and held her Divas championship for the crowd to see as Tamina's song played and she appeared.

"Introducing her partners, First from the Pacific Islands…. Tamina Snuka!" Lillian said as Tamina made her way to the ring and clapped hands with AJ as the Champion grabbed the microphone from Lillian.

"I just wanted to say that our partner is someone that Lita and Trish would _never_ expect to agree to be our partner tonight" AJ smiled, handing Lillian the microphone as a familiar theme song played:

'_You're not enough for me. (Oh no no)_

_Just another man in love with me. (Just another man, ooh)_

_Gotta open up your eyes and see. (hey hey, Oh well)_

_You're not enough for me….'_

The Crowd was a mix of Boos and Cheers as AJ and Tamina's partner appeared on stage, and posed for the crowd.

"And their partner, Palatka, Florida….. Michelle McCool!" Lillian said, as she stepped back and waited for the opposition.

Backstage, Trish, Lita and Their partner exchanged looks.

"She's got McCool" Trish stated. "She's good. Really Good"

"Don't worry Trish" Their partner said as Amy moved closer to the curtain, "I got her"

'LoveFuryPassionEnergy" Played out around the Arena and Amy ran onto the stage, as the crowd roared their delight.

"And their opponents" Lillian smiled. "First, From Atlanta, Georgia… Lita!"

Amy walked down the ramp and waited at the end, smirking at AJ, Tamina and Michelle as her song faded and Trish's played.

"Introducing her partners, First from Toronto, Canada….. WWE Hall of Famer, Trish Stratus!" Lillian announced, as Amy climbed into the ring and whispered something into Lillian's ear before accepting the microphone from the ring announcer.

"AJ, Tamina…. Michelle McCool" Amy said, "I have to be honest, AJ, I didn't expect to see Michelle McCool here, but nonetheless, I'm sure none of you will expect our partner here tonight"

Amy handed Lillian the mic. back before jumping back out of the ring and gesturing to the entrance.

'Obsession' by Jim Johnston played as their partner ran onto the stage and down the ramp, much to the delight of the fans and the chagrin of AJ, Tamina and Michelle.

"And, from Richmond, Virginia… She is the Original Crazy Chick…. Mickie James!"

AJ and Michelle looked at Mickie, who had her arms wrapped around Amy and Trish and was grinning at her opponents.

As the match began, it was decided that Mickie and Michelle would begin the match.

"_Well, this makes for a very interesting match, King" JR said, "On one team, you have Tamina, AJ Lee and the returning Michelle McCool against Lita, Trish Stratus and the returning Mickie James…"_

"_This is going to be great" King said_, as Mickie and Michelle locked up, centre of the ring. The two Divas, who had a great rivalry a few years back, fought each other viciously, resulting in Michelle trying to set Mickie up for the Faith Breaker before Mickie Countered with a Crucifix and got a two count before she delivered a Tornado DDT to the blonde.

"Come on, Michelle!" Mickie screamed in her former rival's ear.

"_A Standing Tornado DTT from Mickie James to Michelle McCool_." _JR said, watching the match closely. "Ladies and Gentleman, this will make to be an absolutely stunning matchup"_

"_I'm getting Goosebumps already, JR" King Laughed _as Michelle managed to find enough energy to move towards her corner and tag in AJ Lee.

"_The WWE's Resident Crazy Chick and the Original Crazy Chick go head to head now, Ladies and Gentleman" JR said._

As The two girls locked up, Centre of the ring, AJ grabbed Mickie's hair, flinging her to the canvas. Then AJ moved towards Trish and Amy's corner and threw a punch Amy's way, watching the woman fall off the apron. Trish hurriedly climbed into the ring as AJ set herself up for a cross body onto Mickie from the top rope. Trish quickly preformed a handstand head-scissors takedown, throwing AJ halfway across the ring. Tamina, who spotted Mickie still lying on the canvas, set herself up for the Superfly Splash, only to be countered with a Superplex from Amy, as she rolled herself out of the ring, onto the floor.

"T_his match has completely broken down" JR said, "Chaos everywhere"_

Trish and Amy got back in their corner and stretched their hands out, waiting for a possible tag from Mickie.

"Come on, Mickie!" Amy shouted, as Trish rallied the crowd to get behind Mickie. Mickie eventually tagged in Trish, who immediately grabbed a Limp AJ and delivered the Stratusfaction to the Divas Champion. The Hall of Famer then pulled AJ close to the turnbuckle and tagged in Amy, much to the crowd's delight. Amy Climbed onto the turnbuckle, setting herself up for the Moonsault.

"_My God, Lita getting ready for the Moonsault!" JR said, _

"_Is it possible, JR?" King asked him, "AJ is half-way across the ring!"_

"_Lita and AJ are the legal participants in the ring right now, ladies and Gentleman… She hit it! Lita hit a picture perfect Moonsault onto AJ Lee, who was halfway across the ring. Lita going for the pin now, one… Two… three! She did it! Lita, Trish Stratus and Mickie James are victorious tonight!"_

Amy, Trish and Mickie hugged before the referee raised their hands in victory.

Once again, Amy had a victory of AJ, and didn't it feel good.

* * *

(A/N) I'm not sure about this chapter, but once again it's your opinion that matters, dear readers. I want to thank everyone that voted in the poll, But Mickie won by a landslide. Also, I apologize If the lyrics to Michelle McCool's song is wrong I did them by ear and all rights for that song, and all songs used in this fic go to Jim Johnston. Thank you for reading and please review :)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amy smiled, as she left Stephanie McMahon's office before the show, the next day. She had just been informed that she was booked for a match with AJ that night, and the winner of that match would be allowed to pick a stipulation for their Title Match at SummerSlam. She frowned as she looked down at her left knee. She knew she had done something when going for the Hurricanrana on Tamina during the Six Diva Tag match.

Amy walked into the trainers and smiled at Doctor Samson.

"What can I do for you, Amy?" he asked, gesturing for the young woman to take a seat.

"Well, I think I strained my knee in the tag match" Amy said, "Do you think you could take a look? Maybe brace it up or something?"

"Sure thing" Doctor Samson said, as he began to check out her left knee. Amy watched as the doctor nodded.

"You've just strained it, Amy" he said, "I'll brace it up for you tonight, just to be sure"

"Thanks, Doc" Amy sighed as he began to brace her knee. Nikki and Brie Bella entered the room at that moment, and smirked at the older woman.

"Awww, lookie here, Brie" Nikki said, "Someone's hurting"

"Wow, you're right, Nikki" Brie smiled, "Maybe she can't compete tonight. Maybe she can't compete at SummerSlam and maybe another Diva will have to take her place… maybe one of us?"

"No chance, girls" Amy smirked. "I'm competing tonight and there is nothing that is going to stop me from competing against AJ for the title at SummerSlam"

"Well, fine" Nikki laughed, "Have it your way… I just hope your knee holds out tonight

"Yeah" Brie chuckled, "It would be a shame if took you out of SummerSlam…."

"Best of luck tonight, Amy" Nikki laughed, "You'll need it"

.

.

.

.

.

AJ stood in her dressing room, warming up for her match against Amy. Despite all of the things she had said about the Diva, she knew she would be tough to beat, but not too tough for her.

Dolph, Tamina and Big E Langston were also in the dressing room, watching the show and talking with AJ.

"So what stipulation do you think would be a good one for me to choose?" AJ asked, smugly.

"I say Falls Count Anywhere" Tamina smiled "It would excite the crowd and you could fight anywhere in the arena"

"I think you should choose a LumberJill match" Dolph said.

"Hmmm… I don't know about that" AJ mused. "I just… there aren't many divas that have my back around here, Ziggy, you know that"

"Well, I have" Tamina offered, "I know you and the Bellas don't get on, but I know they dislike Amy a lot. They seem to think that one of them should be facing you for the Women's title at SummerSlam"

"Well, If you have my back, Tam and the Bellas kind of tolerate me…" AJ smirked, "I should be fine, besides… I don't think I can beat Amy Dumas… I _know _I can"

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Amy was sitting in her dressing room, with Kaitlyn, Natalya, Layla and Trish, all of them gossiping while Amy prepared for her match.

"So, how's your knee holding up?" Trish asked, glancing down at the brace that Amy wore on her left knee.

"It's alright actually" Amy answered, her fingers pressing against it. "It doesn't hurt that much, but Doc Samson tried to convince me to not compete tonight but I told him to shove it"

"I just hope AJ doesn't see your brace as a target" Natalya wondered. "It would be just like her to use that to her advantage"

"I know that…." Amy sighed, "But I'll try my best to win, regardless of this stupid brace"

"Wonder if anyone will go with AJ to ringside tonight?" Nat mused.

"Nope" Amy smiled "Stephanie said she's banned Ziggler, Tamina and Big E from going down with AJ. So it's just going to be a fair one-on-one match"

"Well, you know that we're all rooting for you to win this. What stipulation are you thinking of choosing?" Trish asked her friend.

"Not sure yet" Amy sighed, "I just want it to be edgy and different and something never seen before. I just want 2 things for SummerSlam: 1. For AJ and I to tear the house down and 2. For me to leave SummerSlam the Women's Champion for the fifth time"

"We're sure you will" Layla said, speaking for them all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amy Stood backstage by Gorilla, watching as AJ skipped down the ramp, her signature crazy look plastered on her face as Lillian signalled for the bell and raised the microphone to her lips.

"This is a Divas match, Scheduled for one fall" Lillian smiled. "Introducing first, From Union City, New Jersey, She is the Divas Champion…..AJ Lee!"

"_Well, King" JR Said, "The Divas certainly have been getting more attention as of late, especially AJ Lee and Lita"_

"_AJ Lee is crazy, JR" King said, "No wonder Lita wants to try and sort her out!"_

As Amy's music hit, AJ handed her belt off to one of the ringside techs as Lillian raised the microphone to her lips again.

"And her opponent, From Atlanta, Georgia…. Lita!"

The crowd turned towards the entrance, waiting for Amy to burst onto the stage. AJ smirked slyly to herself when Amy never appeared. Lillian glanced towards the timekeeper, who just shrugged and motioned for her to reintroduce Amy.

"And her opponent, From Atlanta, Georgia…. Lita!" Lillian repeated. When Amy still didn't appear, AJ smirked again and looked at the referee.

"Does this mean, I win?" AJ asked.

"_Lita is a no-show, JR!" King said, "What does this mean?"_

"_I'm not sure, King" JR replied, his eyebrow raised. "This is not like Lita at all"_

The crowd fell silent as AJ began laughing in the ring. She grabbed Lillian's microphone and smiled manically at the crowd.

"Are you all wondering where Lita is?" AJ asked them. The crowd began to cheer at the mention of Amy, but Amy still didn't appear. "Why don't we find out?"

AJ gestured to the Titantron, and an Image of three figures clad in black and wearing masks standing over a fallen and battered Amy appeared.

"You want to mess with me, Amy?" AJ smiled, "That is what happens"

AJ tossed the microphone to the canvas and skipped around the ring, knowing that now, she had her victory at SummerSlam in the bag.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry this took so long everyone, I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you for reading and please review :) Xo


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

.

.

I just wanted to say a Massive thank you to all of my reviewers! To Have 105 Reviews for such a small amount of Chapters is amazing. Thank you all of you! :)

I'm going to thank some reviewers:

**Ghunter182003: ** Thank you so much! :)

**Jscott3:** I did think of having Victoria return. I had it all planned out for another chapter but I was worried that bringing all these Divas back would overshadow the Lita/AJ feud& As Much as I Like Dolph and as Much as I hate Big E, I don't think they'd have it in them to attack a woman, but I wouldn't count out Tamina, she's got pretty friendly with AJ as of late ;) The Intergender match with the Hardys would be good though! Thank you for reviewing! :)

**wweanddegrassi**: Don't worry, Amy won't give up that easily! Thanks so much for reviewing :)

**sander9876-** Thank you so much for reviewing! :)

**Guest-** Thank you so much for reviewing! You are so kind! :)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amy woke up some time later, her head throbbing and her eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the bright lights above her. She tasted the ice before she felt it, the ice rapidly melting and it was running down her face.

"Good!" a voice said, it sounded familiar, but Amy just couldn't place it, "You're awake"

Doctor Samson walked towards her, with a friendly smile on his face as he glanced down at the injured woman.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around the room. It was oddly familiar. "What happened?"

"You were attacked backstage before your match with AJ" Stephanie said, entering the room with Vince, Trish and Paul (Triple H) at her side.

"Who attacked me?" Amy asked, sitting up with Trish's help.

"We aren't sure yet, Amy" Vince put in, "But we are currently investigating."

"This will get sorted" Paul said, "We promise"

"I'll bet it was AJ" Amy muttered, bitterly. "AJ's the one who's behind it, I know it"

Stephanie, Vince, Paul and Trish all exchanged glances before looking back at Amy. Trish sat on the edge of the bed, her hand placed on Amy's knee.

"Are you sure you think this is AJ's doing?" Trish asked her gently.

"I know it is" Amy said, determinedly. "She's the only one who's got it out for me. She's probably hired goons to take me out so she doesn't have to face me at SummerSlam"

Vince, Paul and Stephanie looked at each other. AJ had some explaining to do.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AJ smiled as she glanced lovingly at her Divas title, only soon she would have the much more loved Women's Championship in her possession.

"It's certain" AJ mumbled to herself, not noticing Dolph, Tamina and Big E had entered the room.

"What's certain?" Tamina asked, sitting down on the couch.

"It's certain that I'm going to beat Amy at SummerSlam" AJ said, with a proud nod of the head.

"We know you can" Dolph said, lacing up his boots for his match against Christian. "It wouldn't be worth it otherwise"

"Just think, AJ" Tamina gushed. "You'll get rid of the awful Divas championship belt and have the better looking Women's Championship gold around your waist"

"I know" AJ smiled, "I will finally get the recognition and the respect that I deserve from those losers"

"You so will, Babe" Dolph said, planting a kiss on her cheek and leaving the room, Big E in tow. Tamina glanced up at the pint-sized diva and smiled.

"So, What are you going to do when Stephanie starts investigating?" she asked, as AJ turned to her, a mocking smile on her face.

"I don't think they will" AJ said, "So what if Amy is injured. As far as I know, she was only under contract until SummerSlam anyway, so it doesn't matter"

"Well if Stephanie doesn't investigate, Mr McMahon and Hunter will" Tamina reminded her. "We all know that Hunter will anyway"

"Oh well" AJ said, waving her off. "I'll just do what I do best…. Lie"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amy sighed as she sat in Vince's office with Trish, Stephanie and Paul. She knew she wouldn't be able to compete tonight, and it was only confirmed when Doctor Samson said so.

"Now, Amy" Vince began. "Are you sure you think it was AJ that was behind this attack?"

"This is a very serious accusation to make, Ames" Trish said, gently placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I'm not saying AJ was one of those 3 people who attacked me," Amy sighed, "I'm saying she's the one behind it all. I'm saying she hired these people"

"Do you think they worked here?" Vince asked,

"I'm not sure" Amy sighed, "But I know one thing"

"What is it, Amy?" Stephanie asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"The attackers…" Amy sighed, "They weren't men. They were Women."

.

.

.

.

.

.

All of the Divas were gathered in Catering later that night. AJ strolled in, her championship proudly on her shoulder. She walked over to Tamina's table, where she was sitting with Nikki and Brie Bella.

"Where have you been?" Tamina asked her in a low voice.

"Trying to stall Stephanie" AJ replied, placing her belt on the table. "She's on her way here"

"I wonder what she wants" Brie put in, sighing as Cameron, Naomi and Natalya walked in, Accompanied by Eva-Marie and JoJo.

"Who are they?" AJ asked Nikki.

"They're the newbies." Nikki answered with a scowl. "That Eva-Marie hasn't been here 5 minutes and she already thinks she's the queen around here"

"She looks kind of…. Arrogant to me" AJ commented.

"Uh-Oh" Tamina said, "Look out"

The 3 girls turned and Saw Stephanie and Vince McMahon, Paul 'Triple H' Levesque and Amy, along with Trish, enter Catering.

"Thank you all for coming, Girls" Stephanie said. "We have something very important that we needed to discuss with all the WWE Divas"

Every Diva looked at Stephanie, her father and her husband standing beside her, all three of them demanding attention and their attention only.

"As I'm sure you all know" Stephanie began, "Amy here, was attacked at the last show before her match with AJ Lee."

All eyes turned to AJ, who sat with her head held high, her eyes focusing on Amy and Amy only.

"From what Amy has managed to tell us" Vince took over. "We have discovered that the three assailants were in fact Women. Divas."

"Because of this" Paul said, "We have to go ahead with a thorough investigation. We can't have our employees' safety at risk"

"So therefore" Stephanie said, "Having spoken with the Board Of Directors at WWE HQ, this is what's going to happen. Whoever the 3 divas was can come forward now, along with the Diva who planned this. Here's your chance…"

Stephanie's voice trailed off as the room went silent. She looked from Diva to Diva, trying to see who would have the motive and the reason to take Amy out.

'Of course' Stephanie thought, 'Amy was right, AJ _is _behind all this… Will she own up?'

When five minutes went past, Stephanie decided that no Diva was going to come forward and she cleared her throat.

"Well, I suppose that no one of you have the guts to own up" Stephanie sighed.

"Therefore, We have no choice but to stop Divas Matches for the time being." Vince began. "This will be in place until the guilty party come forward"

AJ raised her hand in shock, "What will happen to the guilty party?"

"Well, they will be fined and suspended" Stephanie said, "Or Worse"

"What do you mean or worse?" Brie asked.

"They could be fired" Stephanie replied.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N) Bet you didn't see that one coming! Coming up in the next chapter: The Three Attackers come forward, someone gets fired, but rehired when another Diva saves them, and Will Amy gets her Stipulation match? Read the next chapter to find out!

On a completely different note; did anyone see the article on about Sheamus needing surgery on his shoulder?! To make things worse, he's going to be out for 4-6 months, half a year! I'm going to see them live in a few months and he was scheduled to be on the show, no one can possibly understand how upset I am about this... I Hope he gets better soon and comes back with the best return EVER!

Anyways:

Thank you for reading and Please review! :) xo


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I'd like to answer some reviewers :)

**Sophie Pethard (Guest)**- Thank you, Friend! Thank you for the review and the support you've shown me during this story! You're an amazing friend! :)

**Christina768594-** You'll just have to read this chapter to find out ;) Thank you for reviewing! :)

**Guest-** Aww thank you so much! I'm working on my chapter length, Thank you for reviewing! :)

**Born 2 Run (Guest)** - Aww Thank you so much, I can't believe how many reviews I've got for only a few chapters! Thank you for reviewing! :)

**wweanddegrassi** - My Mom was laughing at me when I told her I couldn't cope with not seeing him for 4-6 months, I couldn't cope when he wasn't on the RAW after Money In The Bank, and since he was going to be on the tour that I'm going to see in a few months, it's really depressing :( But Thank you for the review& Tamina and the Bellas working together? You'll have to keep reading to find out :)

**Purplerain012-** Ahahaa, I know what you mean! Thank you for the review :)

**Sonar-** Thank you! :)

Anyway: I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AJ watched as Stephanie strolled out of Catering, Paul and Vince, with Amy and Trish on her heels.

"F-Fired?" Tamina stuttered.

"Stephanie can't do that!" Brie said.

"Oh yes she can" Natalya replied, walking up to the small group. "So why don't you all just own up now and get the ban lifted?"

"Oh that's rich!" Nikki said, standing up to face Natalya, "You think _we_ attacked Amy?"

"Yes, I do" Natalya said, "You've made no secret of your dislike for Amy. Why else would you do it?"

"What about you, _Natalya?" _Brie said, standing up and walking towards the blonde Canadian.

"What about me, _Brie?" _Natalya replied, standing face to face with the diva.

"Why are you accusing us of hurting Amy, when you could have easily done it yourself" Nikki stepped in, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder and scowling into the blonde's face.

"How dare you!" Natalya hissed. "I can certainly say that I have no reason to injure Amy. Besides, she is my _friend_. But everyone around here knows that you both cannot stand Amy, and a little birdie told me that you said to Amy that you hope her knee holds out till SummerSlam…."

"Yeah, So?" Nikki asked.

"So?" Natalya repeated with a scornful laugh, "You were one of the first people to know about the injured knee _and_ you and Brie have been complaining about how you both deserve a title shot at SummerSlam. I think you both did it"

"What did you just say?" Nikki asked, her voice dangerously low-pitched.

"You heard me" Natalya said, turning to walk away but was stopped when Nikki's hand landed on her shoulder.

"No you see," Nikki said, roughly pulling Natalya around to face her "I _didn't_ hear what you said, Natalya. Care to repeat it?"

"I said, I think you both did it" Natalya repeated.

"Alright, that's enough" Tamina said, standing in between the two, AJ at her side. "We need to stop arguing. Every Diva in the WWE are under suspicion right now, it could have been anyone of us"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amy sighed as she sat in her dressing room, with Trish and Stephanie, all of them talking about the attack, trying to get enough information.

"What if it is AJ?" Trish asked, "She's the Divas Champion. What will you do about that?"

"We'd have AJ drop the belt somehow" Stephanie explained. "We'd have a battle royal and whoever wins would get the belt and would replace AJ at SummerSlam."

"What?" Amy said, finally listening to the conversation between her two closest friends. "You can't replace AJ! The whole reason I came back was to teach her and thing or two about respect for this business and respect for that championship, and now you're going to tell me that I can't wrestle her?"

"Amy…" Trish said, trying to calm her friend down.

"Okay yes, Maybe AJ was behind the attacks, and sure, maybe a suspension and a fine is what she deserves for it, but making her drop the belt and getting her replaced for our match at SummerSlam? I get that you can't have a champion whose part of something like this, who's part of something serious that has happened, but taking away our match isn't just 'punishing' AJ, it's punishing me and it's punishing all of the WWE Universe, who really want to see a great Divas match for the first time in god knows how long"

Stephanie looked at Amy, her eyes full of understanding. She knew how much this match meant to Amy.

"Well, what do _you_ propose we do about this, Amy?" Stephanie asked, sarcastic.

"Fine her, Suspend her, whatever you need to do" Amy said. "But _do not_ take her out of our match at SummerSlam. Do not do that to the fans"

Trish looked at her friend, and smiled. She knew how much Amy wanted this match with AJ.

"I'll talk with my father and the board of Directors" Stephanie said, "But as of this moment, I can't promise anything"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stephanie sat in the board room with her Father and Paul, along with the board of directors on the phone at WWE HQ, trying to sort out this whole mess.

"Has anyone come forward?" One of the members asked.

"No," Stephanie replied. "Amy is sure that it is AJ's doing. I find myself agreeing since there's no-one who has it out for Amy like she does. She has the motive."

"What punishment have decided on?" Another member asked.

"We have gone with a fine and suspension" Paul answered.

"But we did also say there was a prospect of the leader of all this getting fired, with her accomplices getting suspended for 30 days" Vince put in.

"I see" the board member said. "If it is AJ Lee's doing, She is the Divas Champion. What do you propose?"

"I did propose to Amy, that we'd strip AJ of the belt and place it in a Divas Battle royal. Whoever won the belt would be Divas Champion and would face Amy at SummerSlam." Stephanie explained.

"What did Amy think of the proposal?" Vince asked his daughter, not having heard Amy's response.

"Well, she wasn't pleased, that for sure" Stephanie mumbled. "She said something about we could fine and suspend AJ as much as we wanted, but if we made her drop the belt and take her out of their SummerSlam bout, then we aren't just punishing Amy, we are punishing the fans too…."

"So what do you all propose we do?" Vince asked.

"Well…."

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't take this!" Brie Bella said, pacing the length of her dressing room that she shared with her sister. "I'm going to go tell them"

"You can't!" Nikki said, grabbing her sister by the shoulder to hold her in place. "You heard what Stephanie said, whoever's involved will be suspended…. Or worse!"

"We know who did it, Nikki!" Brie said, "Who knows what Stephanie, Hunter and Vince will decide if no-one 'fesses up? They could go as far as disbanding the Divas Division for good!"

"They wouldn't do that!" Nikki said,

"Yes they could!" Tamina said, entering the room, with fear plastered on her face. "They might just decide that having a Divas division is more trouble than it's worth and then we'd all be out of a job!"

"Tamina's right, It's game over" Brie said, standing her ground as she looked at her sister. "We have to tell Stephanie, Nikki, whether it's a good idea or not. Don't you think it's better to get it all sorted, then let it go on and on and on?"

Nikki looked between Brie and Tamina, both of them wearing determined looks on their faces, and at that moment, Nikki knew she had no choice to but Agree.

"Alright, fine" Nikki said, defeated. "We'll go and 'fess up about who done it to Amy. But, what about the other girl In all this?"

"Never mind her" Tamina said. "It's high time, she faces the consequences of what she's done here"

The Three girls left the locker room and walked towards Stephanie's office, hoping she was available to talk.

It really was Game Over.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AJ walked towards Stephanie McMahon's office, her stomach churning. Every time she was summoned to Stephanie, it was never a good meeting.

She knocked on the door, timidly, not wanting to get into Stephanie's bad books at this moment.

"Come in!" Stephanie called out to her.

AJ entered and she was surprised at what she saw. Inside the room were Amy, Trish, Stephanie, Paul (Triple H) and Vince McMahon, and none of them were smiling.

"Please take a seat, AJ" Vince said, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk.

"Why am I here?" AJ asked. "Oh! I get it now, you wanted to ask about my stipulation choice for our match at SummerSlam…"

"AJ, We are very disappointed with you" Stephanie said,

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked, trying her best to act cool when her stomach was doing summersaults.

"Game's up, AJ" Stephanie said, firmly. "How long did you think you could get away with this?"

"I-" AJ stuttered, risking a glance over at Amy, who simply stared through her. "How did you find out?"

"The Three attackers owned up" Paul said, "Tamina Snuka and Brie and Nikki Bella have been fined and suspended for 30 days."

"If they owned up" AJ said, "Why are you talking to me? I didn't attack her!"

"We know you didn't" Vince said, "But _you_ were the one who planned it, AJ. We are very disappointed, as Divas Champion, we expected a lot more from you"

"So…. What's going to happen to me?" AJ asked, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her.

"We've spoken to the WWE Board of Directors and we've decided that you will drop the belt, because we can't have a Divas Champion who does things like this"

AJ nodded, tears filling her eyes as she glanced down at the title, she had worked so hard for. "I understand"

"The Board Of Directors have also decided…." Stephanie began. "We wish we didn't have to do this, AJ, but quite frankly you've left us no choice."

"AJ Lee" Vince said, "You're Fired!"

* * *

(A/N) - I Hope this chapter was okay. Vince was quite harsh, wasn't he? Don't Worry, AJ won't stay fired for long, we all know she won't go quietly... Please review and tell me what you think! Learning To Trust readers, Please Please Please vote on the poll on my profile so I can get busy writing the ladder match chapter! Thank you for reading! :)


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I'd like to thank some reviewers:

**Jcott3**- Thank you for your review and the information. I didn't know that! :)

**JustAHooligan**- Thank you :)

**PupleRain012**- I'm scared of Vince ahaha! There was an Extreme Makeover match at Extreme Rules 2010 between Beth Phoenix and the Women's Champion Michelle McCool with the title on the line. It was a good match, Beth won that night! Thank you for voting and thank you for reviewing! :)

**JadenCage-** Haha, Thank you for reviewing :)

**Cheryl24**- I couldn't stop laughing when I saw your review, that's a good idea! Thank you for reviewing! :)

**Sander9876**- Thank you for reviewing :)

Anyways, on with the chapter!

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?" AJ said, her voice trembling, "You're firing me?"

"You can't fire her, Vince" Amy said, standing up and facing them. "Yes, AJ did something wrong, but as I said to Stephanie, Suspend her, fine her… whatever"

Amy turned to AJ and sighed. Sure, she didn't like the girl and sure, AJ was at fault, but that didn't mean Amy didn't respect the hell out of her.

"By taking her out of the match is not only punishing AJ, it's punishing me and every one of those fans who want to see a really great Divas match. I know that AJ and I would tear the house down with our match at SummerSlam. It would probably be one of the best matches on the card that night"

The three higher ups looked at each other and sighed. They could see, clearly, how much this match meant to Amy. You could see how much she wanted to blow the roof of the place at SummerSlam.

"What happens if we don't reinstate AJ, Amy?" Vince asked.

"Then I walk." Amy said, "And I don't come back"

Stephanie, Hunter and Vince looked at each other, all of them knowing that Amy was serious and she would follow through on her threat. AJ looked at the older woman. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, Amy only wanted her to be reinstated because of the match, but at this point, AJ would do anything to get her job-and her title-back.

"Are you serious, Amy?" Stephanie asked,

"You know I am, Steph" Amy sighed. "Look, you out of everyone can understand how much this match means to me. You know that all of the work we've put in for this match, to build it up…. You know if you take AJ out of it, all the work would have been for nothing"

"AJ" Stephanie said, turning her attention to the girl. "Do you have anything you'd like to say?"

"Amy…" AJ said, turning to the girl. "I am so sorry that I got you attacked... Wait, I take it back, I'm not sorry. That's just a taste of what you're going to get at SummerSlam"

With that, the pint-sized Diva, championship belt in hand, left the office, leaving doubtful looks in her wake.

"Are you sure you want her rehired, Amy?" Vince asked, making Amy laugh.

"I'm sure, Vince" she replied, "But if you want to fine her… a _lot_ of money, I wouldn't object to that"

Stephanie laughed and nodded. "She'll be fined, don't worry."

"Will I get my match tonight?"

"You got it"

.

.

.

.

.

.

AJ sighed as she walked the arena halls, with her championship on her shoulder. She knew that she had a lucky escape from losing her dream. She knew that Amy wanted the match, but she didn't know how _badly_ she wanted it.

She walked past catering and saw Stephanie with all the other divas surrounding her.

'No doubt telling them it was me' she thought, bitterly as she walked back, trying to not let the Divas see her. She should have realised that she couldn't have kept up her little game any longer. As she walked around the corner, she collided with Stephanie, who fixed her with a hard glance.

"AJ" she said, "I'm glad I ran into you."

AJ looked up at Stephanie worriedly. She hoped that Amy hadn't gone back on her word and asked Stephanie to fire her.

"I wanted to tell you that you will indeed be having your match against Amy" Stephanie informed her. "The Winner will decide the stipulation for your title match, as you are already aware"

"So wait," AJ said, "Not only am I in a match tonight, but I have to face the woman who got my job back?"

"Yes" Stephanie smiled, "Good luck tonight, AJ"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This Divas Match is set for one fall" Lillian announced. "The Winner of this match will be able to select a stipulation for their title match at SummerSlam!"

AJ's music hit and the crowd jeered at the pint-sized Divas Champion as she skipped slowly down the ramp and climbed between the ropes, holding up her belt for everyone to see.

"In the ring, from Union City, New Jersey. She is the Divas Champion, AJ Lee!"

AJ passed her belt to one of the Tech guys at ringside and waited for Amy to appear. When 'LoveFuryPassionEnergy' kicked in, she knew she couldn't escape.

For the first time since this feud started, AJ wondered if she was in over her head.

"And her opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia…. Lita!"

Lita slid into the ring and climbed the ropes to pose on the top turnbuckle before jumping down and eying AJ, who stood before her.

"_Ladies and Gentleman" JR said, "We have AJ Lee, The current Divas Champion, against Lita, her opponent for SummerSlam In a title match in a few weeks time"_

"_JR, we should mention" Cole began, "That the winner of this match has the chance to choose a special stipulation for their title match at the biggest event of the summer"_

The two divas fought back and forth, each of them knowing what a win would mean in their feud.

Amy pulled AJ into a side headlock, ignoring AJ's attempts to pull out of it. Amy threw AJ into the ropes then flipped her with a monkey toss. AJ quickly got back to her feet, thinking that Amy would try to attack her while she was down. AJ laughed mockingly at Amy, and took her down with a clothesline. While AJ began to skip around the fallen Amy, the veteran diva rolled to her stomach and stood directly behind the other women. When AJ turned back to face her, Amy nailed a high dropkick, sending the girl into the ropes. When she bounced back, Amy scooped her up and used a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker to bring the other woman down.

"_AJ Lee just suffered a vicious tilt-a-whirl backbreaker at the hands of Lita" JR said, "Maybe it's only a matter of time that Lita wins this match"_

AJ stood up and started to fire clothesline after clothesline at Amy, before hitting a snap-suplex. Both women lay on the canvas, momentarily stunned by the force.

"_Both women on the ground, referee having no choice but to count." JR said. "Who will make it to their feet first?"_

Amy got to her feet first, guiding AJ over to the top ropes, where she performed a suplex from the top rope.

"_Both women crashing onto the hard canvas below" King said,_

"_Will Lita try for the cover now?" JR asked._

AJ made it to her feet first and quickly trapped Amy in the Black Widow.

"_Lita in the Black Widow!" Cole said. "AJ's got Lita trapped in the Black Widow!"_

"_Will Lita tap?" JR said, "Will Lita tap?"_

"Tap!" AJ shouted, "Tap!"

"_Lita is refusing to tap" JR said, "She is hanging on in there"_

"_How does she do it, JR?" King asked,_

"_Pure Instinct" JR Said, "Just pure instinct from the experienced Diva, Lita"_

Amy listened to the WWE Universe's cheers and she found the strength to pick AJ up and back her into the turnbuckle, forcing AJ to let go of the hold on her body.

The crowd began to cheer for Amy, getting her fired up as she nailed AJ with a clothesline and set up for the Moonsault.

"_Lita getting ready for the Moonsault, Ladies and Gentleman" JR announced, "She missed it! AJ moved out of the way at the last second"_

Amy doubled up in pain, clutching at her previously injured knee, hitting the canvas hard. She watched as AJ lent against the ropes, laughing manically. The referee moved towards Amy as she pressed against the brace on her left knee.

"Amy?" Mike Chioda asked, kneeling down beside her. "Are you good to continue? Shall I continue this match?"

"Yes" Amy nodded. "I'm fine, It just threw me. I want to continue"

Amy got up, using the ropes for leverage, trying her best to straighten her leg, hissing when a sharp pain shot down her leg. AJ took advantage of it and began aiming her attack on the left knee of Amy.

"_Ladies and Gentleman" JR said, "Lita hasn't been the same in this match since she missed a Moonsault and landed very awkwardly on her left knee that has been placed in a brace."_

"_AJ has taken complete control of this match-up, JR" Cole said. "Every time Lita manages to get some momentum, some offense in this match, AJ has a way of taking it away and using it against Lita"_

AJ tossed Amy into the turnbuckle with such force that Amy fell to the canvas.

"You like that, Lita?" AJ shouted in her ear. "This is what SummerSlam's going to be like!"

"_This is just plain cruel on AJ's part, JR" Cole said. "AJ is just trying to punish Lita right here"_

"_Lita's not taking that lying down, Cole" JR said, "Lita's fighting back as good as she can on one leg. Look at those vicious forearms!"_

Amy used uppercuts to get AJ away from her as she finally got to her feet and shook her leg gently to get feeling back. She grabbed the girl and pulled her in for a Twist Of Fate, AJ's head bouncing off the canvas.

"_Is this wise, JR?" Cole asked. "Lita going to the top rope for the second time…. Is it wise with that Knee? We could see she struggled performing that Twist of Fate on AJ"_

"_Not wise at all, Cole" JR said, "It could do much worse damage to that left knee."_

Amy climbed slowly towards the top rope, trying to find her balance as AJ stumbled over to her. When AJ was close enough, Amy grabbed her and performed a Tornado DDT to her, causing the Champion to go crashing to the mat.

"_Tornado DDT to the champion from the challenger" JR said. "Lita pulling AJ towards the ropes. Perhaps going for the Moonsault to end it here"_

"_But look at Lita struggling to get her balance on the ropes, JR" Cole said._

AJ, seeing this, quickly stood up and pulled Amy of the ropes, resulting in Amy's knee crashing hard against the unforgiving canvas. AJ, smiling widely, pulled Amy in for a roll-up.

"_AJ with the roll up, she got it" JR announced._

AJ's music hit as she moved away from Amy and began skipping around the fallen girl. Amy hissed at the shooting pain running up and down her knee, knowing that she may have injured it further.

"The Winner of this match, AJ Lee!" Lillian announced as the ringside Medics got into the ring and swarmed around Amy.

As Amy struggled to get to her feet, AJ skipped up the ramp with a microphone in hand.

"Lita!" she said, "Now you know _exactly_ what I am capable of in the ring, now you know what a threat I am to you. I will announce my decision on the next show, but mark my words, Amy. Whatever I choose for our match…. It will be hell for you come SummerSlam!"

.

.

.

* * *

A/N- I Hope you all liked this chapter. Now, Lately, I have noticed some pretty harsh guest reviews on a couple of stories that I read. Not only is the guest reviewer saying how much she dislikes the story, which is within her rights as a FF reader, she has also been tearing the writer down for writing the fic in the first place, and I think the reviewer is making the writer doubt her skills and making her debate whether or not to continue on with her stories... The reason I am mentioning this is because If I begin to get reviews from the same guest reviewer, I will disable all guest reviews and guest reviews will be deleted, because guest reviewer or not, no matter your opinion on a particular story, you shouldn't try and tear down an author to the point where they won't continue their story.

With that said, I Hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review :)


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I'd like to answer some reviewers:

**Jcott3**- I agree with you. Thank you for the review! :)

**Guest**- Thanks for the Idea, I might use that in a future chapter :)

**cheryl24**- That's a good Idea... Thank you for reviewing :)

**wweanddegrassi**- It's AJ ahaha, she has to seem unaffected even when she is affected! Don't Worry, Nothing will stop Lita from competing. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Purplerain012-** Your welcome! Thank you, and I think I like the Last Women Standing idea the best, I'd love to actually see a Last Women Standing match in WWE. I hate guest reviewers like that. If I get a horrible review, I just delete it and ignore them. You can't please everyone! Thank you for reviewing :)

Anyways, on with the story :)

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Amy was helped backstage by trainers, referees and various Divas as Stephanie met them at the curtain.

"Take her to the trainer's room and check out that knee" she instructed. "AJ clearly did some damage"

Amy hissed as she tried to straighten her leg. She knew that something was seriously wrong, but she'd be damned if she was not cleared to compete at SummerSlam. She managed to get onto the bed and lay down, forcing her to grit her teeth at the sensation that ran though her knee as Doctor Samson removed the damaged brace and began to check out her knee.

When Amy hissed in pain when the doctor just barely touched it, he knew something was seriously wrong.

"Natalya" Doctor Samson said, spotting the Canadian diva hovering by the door. "Can you get Stephanie McMahon please, Vince and Paul too?"

The Blonde Diva nodded and hurried off towards Stephanie's office, in hopes of finding all three members of WWE in the same place. As soon as Natalya had left, Amy looked up at Doctor Samson confused and worried.

"You need Stephanie?" she asked him, "What's wrong? What's so important that you need Vince, Paul and Stephanie here?"

"It's something they need to hear" Doctor Samson said as Natalya returned with Stephanie, Paul and Vince in tow.

"What's the diagnosis, Doc?" Paul said, as Stephanie moved to Amy's side, placing and comforting hand on her shoulder as their attention turned to Doctor Samson.

"We believe that Amy has sprained her knee" Doctor Samson said. "To be sure, we need her go to the hospital and take her for an x-ray and wait for the results"

"Then what?" Amy asked. Doctor Samson sighed.

"Your results will determine whether or not you can compete in your match at SummerSlam"

.

.

.

.

.

.

AJ smiled as she walked away from the trainer's room, a smug, satisfied smile in place. Finally she had done it, Finally she had succeeded it in Breaking Amy…. Or at least, injuring her to a point where she may not be able to compete.

"Satisfied, AJ?"

The Divas Champion turned and saw Trish Stratus looking down at her, anger and disgust in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" AJ said, trying her best to look and seem innocent.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, AJ" Trish snapped. "Don't play innocent with me"

AJ opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Trish beginning her tirade.

"No thanks to you," Trish began, "Amy is on the way to the hospital for an x-ray on her knee. Does that make you happy, AJ? Does it make you happy that she might not be able to compete at SummerSlam?"

"Yes" AJ laughed, "Yes, yes it does"

Trish sighed and looked at the Diva Champion. How could someone go to such length to get out of her SummerSlam match?

"Does it make you happy that everyone will think that you're a coward?" The former Women's champion said. "Everyone will know that Amy is in the hospital because of _you._ Everyone will know that the reason Amy can't compete at SummerSlam is because of _you. _You'll be known as the Divas Champion that was too scared to face Lita at SummerSlam because honestly, AJ….. you are nothing but a scared little girl"

Trish walked away from AJ, leaving the younger girl alone as AJ began to think of a _worthy_ replacement for Amy.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome" Lillian announced. "The Divas Champion, AJ Lee!"

AJ climbed in between the ropes and took the microphone out of Lillian's hands and turned to the crowd.

"So I'm sure you've all heard the terrible, terrible news" AJ began, her voice mocking. When the crowd jeered, AJ couldn't help but laugh at the crowd.

"But I'm not just out here to Laugh about Lita and her unfortunate Injury…. Unfortunate for her, not for me. I'm here to name my replacement opponent for SummerSlam and name the stipulation that I have chosen for the match and-"

Suddenly 'LoveFuryPassionEnergy' hit and Amy limped out with Trish at her side and a microphone in hand.

"Hold on one second, AJ" Amy said, slowly walking down the ramp as her music ended and she fixed her gaze on the younger girl.

"Oh Lita!" AJ mocked, "You're here! How's the knee? I do hope you're cleared to compete for SummerSlam"

"Oh" Amy laughed, "You'd like that wouldn't you, AJ Huh? You'd just love it if I couldn't compete…."

"You know that's a lie, Lita!" AJ said, pretending to look hurt. "I don't want you to be hurt…"

"Cut the BS, AJ" Amy sighed. "I'm not buying it. I just wanted to come out here and let you know… Personally, that I _will_ be at SummerSlam, I _will_ be competing in our match and I _will_ be kicking your ass!"

"Well then" AJ said with a devious smirk. "If you think you're going to kick my ass… well, believe whatever you need to get you to SummerSlam…. But I suppose I should tell you all the stipulation I've chosen for our match"

"Oh tell us, AJ" Amy mocked the champion now. "Do tell us!"

"My stipulation that I have chosen is…." AJ said, pausing for effect for a minute, before saying. "Last Women Standing"

AJ, If she was honest, expected Amy to be taken aback by her stipulation, so the Diva was surpised to see Amy laughing and smirking.

"You know , AJ" Amy smiled. "I was expecting something…. A little more softer from you, but I accept. I'll kick your ass and become a 5 time Women's Champion. I suggest you start training AJ, you won't be able to walk by the time I'm done with you"

Amy tossed her microphone to the ground as her music hit and she walked to the back with Trish in tow, leaving AJ wondering if she had made the right choice after all.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading everyone! I won't be able to update until Thursday or maybe Saturday at the latest as I'm busy over the next few days, I hope you can all understand! I want to thank everyone who voted on the poll, I hope you like the stipulation that I chose! Please check out the new poll on my profile and Thank you for reading and please review! :)


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I want to thank the AMAZING **Angelgirl16290** for my amazing Cover Image and Banner that is on my profile now! Thank you so much! :D

I'd like to answer some reviewers:

**wweanddegrassi**- Hahaha! Trish just couldn't resist! AJ should be doubting herself, she's going up against a legend! Thank you for reviewing! :D

**Purplerain012-** Yes, Amy is clear... for now! Trish is being a loyal friend! Thank you for reviewing! :D

**cheryl24**- I'm not sure when I'll be writing the SummerSlam chapter. I wanted to make this story as long as possible... I was going to wait until after this years SummerSlam to see if I could get any Ideas... The Straight Jacket might come into play after their SummerSlam Match! ;) Thank you for reviewing! :D

**sander9876**- AJ very may well be losing the title... Just wait and see ;) Thanks so much for reviewing! :D

**Jcott3-** Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chosen stipulation! Don't worry, Whoever wins will win fairly. No duct-taping involved! Thank you for reviewing! :D

Anyways, On with the story!

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

AJ scurried backstage as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to find Stephanie and get her to change the stipulation. Who was she kidding? There was no way she could survive a Last Women Standing Match up with Amy, it's almost like career suicide!

"Last Women Standing, huh?"

AJ turned around and groaned when she saw Trish smiling down at her. The Hall of Famer was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Well, AJ. Prepare for the fight of your life" Trish continued. "Because, it's not going to be a wrestling match out there come SummerSlam…..oh no, it's going to be a fight."

"I-I'm not scared of Amy, Trish" AJ said, thinking she was rather brave. "I'm better than her and I know I can beat her. I know I can!"

"Amy knows she can beat you…. Up" Trish said, winking at the Divas Champion before walking away.

AJ sighed as she watched Amy up ahead, talking to Stephanie and the trainer about her knee. AJ knew that Amy had a massive bullseye on her because of the knee and AJ was determined to use that injury to her advantage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How's your knee holding up, Amy?" Stephanie asked, looking down at the heavily bandaged knee.

"It hurts like hell" Amy said, honestly. "But I'm not going to let something like this stop me from competing at SummerSlam. The match with AJ means a lot to me and I need to do it"

"Amy, this isn't about the match anymore" Trish said, walking over and overhearing the conversation. "This is about your health. Are you sure that accepting the stipulation is a good idea? This could do a lot of damage to your knee, more damage that we could think possible. We're not trying to talk you out of the match; we're just concerned for you. We just don't want you to accept this match and then regret it because of the stipulation.

"Why would I regret it?" Amy asked, "Listen you guys, Thank you for being concerned and worried about me, but I know what I'm getting myself in to. Sure, I may not be able to do some of the high-risk moves that I'm used to, but that doesn't mean that I still can't fight her. I have never been more ready for a match in my entire life"

.

.

.

.

.

.

At the next show, AJ angrily stormed into her dressing room and threw her bags down. She had just been informed by a stagehand that Stephanie had decided to have the Contract sighing for the SummerSlam match.

Tamina walked into the locker room, confused as to why her friend was so angry.

"AJ, what's going on?" she asked, sitting down and looking at her friend, perplexed.

"I've just been told that Little Miss Stephanie is planning on having the contract signing tonight…." AJ spat.

"So what's the big deal?" Tamina asked. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm upset because" the pint-sized Diva began pulling out her gear for tonight. "Stephanie has to have it her way and won't let me change the stipulation for the match. Once I sign the stupid contract, it's official."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, AJ?" Tamina asked.

"What are you talking about, Tamina?" AJ asked her friend, turning around to face her.

"Are you finally admitting that you are _afraid_ of Amy?" Tamina asked, smirking slightly.

"I am _not_ afraid of Amy, Tamina!" AJ exclaimed, "Why does everyone keep thinking that?!"

"Because you act that way" Tamina said, simply. "Whenever you see her, you scurry away. You take your time getting to the ring because you're scared she'll beat you up. Face it AJ, you won't win at SummerSlam if you keep this up"

As Tamina left the room, AJ let out a shriek and threw her championship belt at the door. She couldn't believe what Tamina had just said to her. Why would she, AJ, be scared? Why would she, the great AJ Lee, be scared of some has been Diva, who couldn't cut it the first time so she had to come back and steal her thunder, Steal her spotlight!

AJ moved towards the door and grabbed her title, placing it gently on her shoulder before marching towards the ring.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Please Welcome…. Stephanie McMahon!" Lillian announced. Stephanie walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring which two chairs, a table and all the WWE Divas, including Trish, were waiting.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the official WWE Women's Championship title match contract signing for SummerSlam!" Stephanie said as the crowd cheered. "So let's not waste any more time. Please Welcome the WWE Divas Champion, AJ Lee!"

AJ's music hit and she walked out, her expression sullen as she held up her title and walked slowly down the ramp. Stephanie noticed that the spring in AJ's step was gone and so was the smile.

'_It was about time she grew up'_ Stephanie couldn't help but think as AJ climbed between the ropes and sat in a chair.

"And her opponent at SummerSlam…. Lita!" Stephanie said, as 'LoveFuryPassionEnergy' hit and Amy came out, waving at the crowd as she walked down the ramp, climbed in between the ropes and took a seat across from AJ.

Stephanie pulled out the Women's Championship belt and placed it between the two Divas on the table. She then placed the contract down and stepped back as the two divas grabbed a microphone each.

"You know what, Stephanie, Amy?" AJ said, her eyes glancing at the contract. "I can't sign this right now. You see, I usually have my lawyer look over these kind of things and I don't see my lawyer here so-"

"AJ, just sign the damn contract" Stephanie deadpanned, causing the other Divas and Amy to laugh.

"How do I know you haven't added a stipulation in here, huh, Steph?" AJ persisted. "How do I know you aren't just going to screw me over?"

Amy sighed and grabbed the microphone from AJ and tossed it behind her, the microphone hitting the canvas with a bump before raising her own to her mouth.

"AJ… I'm going to give you a chance now…" Amy began. "A Chance to admit that you are just scared. Just a warning though, you take this chance and admit you're scared, that means you forfeit the match and admit that I am the _better_ Diva."

AJ looked up at Amy, as the other Divas, Stephanie and the crowd grew quiet as Stephanie handed another microphone to the pint-sized Divas Champion, a slight smile on her face.

"I am not _scared_, Amy" AJ said, "I cannot wait to kick your ass in front of all of these people and prove that I am the greatest Diva and I will be the greatest Women's Champion!"

"The Greatest, huh?" Amy said, with a scornful laugh. "If you're the greatest, AJ… Why won't you sign the contract and prove it?"

AJ looked at the former Women's Champion and watched as Amy grabbed a pen and quickly signed her name before sliding it over to AJ and fingering the Women's Championship.

"Your turn, AJ" Stephanie said, handing the girl a pen as she stared down at the contract. She looked up at Stephanie, Amy, Trish and all of the Divas who were staring at her, and AJ knew she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't sign the contract.

With a slightly trembling hand, AJ scrawled her name and handed the completed contract to Stephanie, who smiled and raised it in the air.

"It is official!" Stephanie said, "It will be AJ Lee against Lita in a Last Women Standing Match for the WWE Women's Championship!"

Amy walked over to AJ, a smirk on her face as she leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life" she said, before grinning and leaving the ring with the Divas in tow.

AJ knew she had everything to prove and everything to lose at SummerSlam, and she was going to do it at the expense of Amy Dumas.

* * *

(A/N) I Hope you all liked it! Go check out Angelgirl16290's stories, They are amazing! I have something to ask you all. I Know that SummerSlam has been in Los Angeles since 2009, but I wonder if you would like SummerSlam to be on in a different state/Arena in this story? I was thinking maybe New York? In Madison Square Garden since the arena hasn't hosted SummerSlam since 1998... Please leave your suggestions in a review! Thank you for reading, please vote on the poll on my profile and please review! :D x


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

Now I'd like to answer some reviewers:

**JustAHooligan- **It's okay! Thanks for reviewing! As much as I like AJ, I'll always love Lita more :D

**Klara-** Thank you for your review! :D

**Purplerain012-** I'm planning a chapter after the SummerSlam one, Hopefully! Thank you for reviewing! :D

**wweanddegrassi**- If I was AJ, no matter how confident I felt, I would be scared getting into the ring with a legend like Lita! Thank you for reviewing! :D

**cheryl24-** She is crazy, isn't she? :D Thank you for reviewing! :D

So, On with the story :)

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Amy walked into the arena the next day, a smile on her face. It was the last show before SummerSlam and Stephanie had placed her in a match against Tamina Snuka. She had done this for two reasons; So Amy could gain momentum and so they could see how her knee would hold out. The former champion knew she had a hectic day tomorrow. She had to train and then she had SummerSlam Axxess, her first Axxess in a while and she couldn't wait to meet the fans.

She saw AJ up ahead, talking to Tamina. From what Amy could overhear, AJ was complaining about her match tonight.

"I can't believe Stephanie is making me go against Kaitlyn tonight" AJ whined to Tamina. "I thought I was done with her…"

"AJ," Tamina sighed, "I'm not trying to be mean, I'm your friend after all, but if you want to beat Amy, you need to get focused or you're going to lose"

"I am not going to lose!" AJ cried, "I cannot believe you're siding with her!"

"I'm not!" Tamina sighed, "I just…. I don't want all of your hard work to be for nothing. I know how much Winning means to you"

"I'm not just going to win" AJ said, grinning darkly. "I am going to _break_ Amy so badly, she'll never want to even think of setting foot in a wrestling ring again"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Divas Champion, AJ Lee!" Justin announced as AJ skipped down to the ring and climbed through the ropes. She took the microphone and turned to the heckling crowd

"Do you all know what disgusts me?" AJ said, ignoring the heckling from the crowd. "What disgusts me is the fact that I see so many Girls with Lita signs and people with Lita shirts….. where are_ my_ signs?! Where are the girls wearing _my_ shirts?! Where are_ my_ fans?!"

AJ's rage grew as the crowd kept jeering her, their heckles getting louder and louder.

"You know, I have been here, busting my butt for all of you, in NXT and on the main roster, whether you like me or not, I was always here." AJ continued. She grabbed her belt and held It out to the crowd. "Like it or not, I _am_ your Divas Champion, and come SummerSlam, I will be _your_ WWE Women's Champion"

"I've worked so hard for so many years to become A champion, and for what? A bunch of ungrateful fans!" AJ sighed and ran her fingers though her hair.

"I bet you'd all love it if Lita does some real damage to me at SummerSlam, wouldn't you?" AJ asked, as the crowd cheered and chanted for Amy. "She won't get the chance! When I win the Women's Championship, and I _will_ win the Championship, Lita will be history!"

AJ laughed as the crowd showered her with jeers and boos.

"She'll leave the WWE After SummerSlam. She only signed a contract up until SummerSlam" AJ smiled. "When she leaves, she won't come back. She won't want to come back, not after what I'm going to put her through at SummerSlam. I-"

'_Style and Grace_

_I'm never gonna be done._

_Lean on in._

_Now welcome to the Queendom._

_The Queendom, where the kings bow down._

_Then relinquish your crown._

_Y'all gonna hate me now._

_I'll just turn that around and make you_

_Love me, love me, love me'_

Stephanie walked out, chuckling and shaking her head at the pint-sized Diva, who looked less than thrilled to see her.

"What do you want Stephanie?" AJ asked, "Didn't your daddy teach you, it's rude to interrupt?"

Stephanie glared at the Diva, purposely biting her tongue so she didn't say anything she would forget…. Or anything that could get her in trouble with the board.

"You know, AJ" Stephanie chuckled. "I was in the back, thinking about how we could really make your match with Lita _extra_ special…."

"It already is special, Stephanie" AJ sighed. "I'm in the match and I'm going to win the Women's Championship. What could be more special than that?"

"Oh AJ" Stephanie laughed. "Always so modest. But no, although it will be special match, that's not what I'm talking about"

"Well, what _are_ you talking about, Boss Lady?" AJ said, impatiently. "I haven't got all day"

"I've decided that there will be a special guest referee for your SummerSlam match against Lita" Stephanie said. "Considering the way your attitude has been with me and other members of WWE Creative, I have discussed this with the board members, my father and my husband and we've decided that-"

"When was this decision made?" AJ shrieked.

"A while back" Stephanie smirked. "Ladies and Gentleman, the special guest referee for The Last Woman Standing Match is…. Me!" Stephanie lowered her microphone and smiled as the crowd showered her with cheers while AJ screamed in the middle of the ring.

"Good luck at SummerSlam, AJ" Stephanie said, before walking backstage, giving AJ no choice but to follow her as a match was about to begin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is a Divas Match, Set for One Fall!" Lillian announced, as Amy's music hit and she came out, embracing the fans as she made her way down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"In the ring, From Atlanta, Georgia…. Lita!" Lillian said, as Amy posed at the top of the turnbuckle and Tamina's music hit.

"And introducing her opponent." Lillian said, as Tamina did her entrance. "From the Pacific Islands…. Tamina Snuka!"

Tamina climbed into the ring, the bell rang and the fight was on.

"_Interesting Match-up we have here, King" JR said. "Tamina Snuka, A close apparent friend of our Divas Champion, AJ Lee, against AJ's opponent for SummerSlam, Lita!"_

"_It's a clever idea by Stephanie McMahon, JR" King said. "I'm sure she also wants to see how mobile Lita is with that knee of hers"_

"_That knee could cause serious problems for Lita come SummerSlam" JR said._

The two fought back and forth. Amy threw Tamina into the ropes then flipped her with a monkey toss. Tamina quickly got back to her feet and speared the older Woman, pounding into her. She rolled off and raised her hands, pointing to the audience, AJ laughed mockingly at Amy. Amy rolled to her stomach and stood directly behind the other women. When Tamina turned, Amy nailed a high dropkick, sending the woman into the ropes. When she bounced back, Amy used a falling neck breaker to bring the other woman down.

Tamina kicked out, barely… Amy sighed and approached the ref and clapped her hands, indicating the slow count. A clothesline brought Amy to the ground and AJ pinned for a two count. She pulled Amy up and grabbed her pants, hitting a snap-suplex, causing Amy to roll over and clutch at her knew as Both women lay on the ground.

"_Lita favouring her left knee" JR Said to King. "Looks to be in pain right now."_

"_If AJ favours the Knee at SummerSlam, JR, Lita may not be able to answer the 10 count"_

Amy managed to move close to the ropes to pull herself up, placing her weight on her knee and sighing. She had to get through this match; otherwise, Stephanie might think she can't compete at her usual level. As Amy moved about, Tamina came at her with a clothesline that Amy was able to duck, bouncing of the ropes, she managed to take Tamina down with her own. When Tamina was up, Amy ran the ropes before grabbing Tamina into a Tilt a whirl head scissors takedown.

Gesturing to the crowd, Amy smiled as they began chanting her name, and as soon as Tamina had stood up on shaky legs, she delivered a _Reverse of fate _onto Tamina, hurting her own knee in the process.

"_Lita again favouring that left knee" JR said _as Amy clutched her knee, hissing in pain. The Diva pulled herself over to Tamina and went for the pin but Tamina kicked out at two.

"_Lita, unsuccessful at going for a pin, got a two count" JR said._

"_I'll say this about Tamina, " King said, "She's got some guts to bring the fight to Lita"_

"_Indeed she has, King" JR said._

Tamina got to her feet first, and as soon as Amy managed to stand, she was pulled into a backbreaker, as Tamina pushed her away and went towards the turnbuckle, setting up for the Superfly Splash.

"_Tamina now," JR said, "Paying tribute to her Father, Hall Of Famer, Jimmy 'Superfly' Snuka. She missed, she missed! Lita moved out of the way at the last minute!"_

Amy rose to her feet and quickly pulled Tamina in for a twist of fate, pulling her close to the turnbuckle and scaling the ropes. With an nod to the crowd, Amy 'Moonsaulted' onto Tamina and got the pin.

"Here is your winner…. Lita!" Lillian announced as the referee raised her hand.

"_Major Momentum for Lita heading into her match at SummerSlam against AJ Lee" JR said._

As Amy climbed to the top rope to celebrate with the fans, she felt something slam into her skull and she fell limply to the canvas.

"_It's AJ!" JR said, "My God! AJ just smashed her championship belt into the back of Lita's Head!"_

"_Is this what it will look like at SummerSlam?" King asked._

AJ Made her way up the ring, smirking proudly as Amy slowly sat up, her eyes wide as she looked at AJ, who waved at her.

Come SummerSlam, Everything changes.

* * *

(A/N) I Hope this chapter was okay! I'm sorry it took so long, but There's a reason! I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow as I have some important work to do and It's going to take a while but I'll try my best, so I tried my best to get this out tonight! :) I was debating about writing A SummerSlam Axxess Chapter? What do you think? Please let me know in a review if I should or not! :)

I want to thank everyone who answered my question in the last chapter! I will be holding Summerslam in Madison Square Garden in New York! :) Also, thank you to those who voted on the poll on my profile! I hope you're happy with the choice! I Hope everyone enjoys SummerSlam tonight! Who do you want to win? Let me know in a review! Thank you for reading and please review! :D x


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

I'd like to thank some reviewers:

JustAHooligan- I was so mad Christian didn't win! What was the point of the Push? But I still love him! Thanks for reviewing! :)

Jcott3- Tamina is no match for Lita! Thanks for reviewing! :)

wweanddegrassi- Don't worry, AJ will get what's coming to her! Thanks for reviewing! :)

Guest- Thank you! I knew Randy was going to cash in, I wish he'd cash In on Cena though, Daniel deserved to leave as Champion, but I was surprised to see Triple H helping him... Thanks for reviewing! :)

Klara- Randy needed a heel turn ahaha! Thanks for reviewing! :)

Guest- Thanks for reviewing! :)

Cheryl24- Thanks for reviewing! I Hope you like this chapter! :)

Onwards with the story!

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

.

.

* * *

Amy took a deep breath as she walked into Madison Square Garden in New York City that Sunday. SummerSlam was finally here, and Amy couldn't lie. She was feeling more than a little nervous about her match tonight. It was her first time at a PPV since she had left the WWE in 2006.

She moved towards the Arena stage and sat down in one of the seats, watching as the production team set up the ring and the Titantron. Amy knew she had to win tonight; Failure was not an option for either Amy or AJ tonight. Amy knew that win or lose, they were going to leave it all in the ring and tear the house down.

Tonight, Amy had everything to lose and everything to gain,

.

.

.

.

.

AJ sat in her dressing room, scissors in hand as she cut up her t-shirt for that night. Her eyes travelled the room and landed on her Divas Championship belt. She knew that by the end of this Pay Per View, she would no longer have the Divas Championship belt. She would, instead, have the WWE Women's belt around her waist and the fans and Divas alike would have no choice but to respect her.

"All set for tonight?"

Dolph walked into the dressing room, Tamina at his side as they both smiled at the pint-sized Diva.

"I'm more than ready" AJ replied, with a confident smile. "I know what I have to do to win and I'm more than capable of pulling the wool over little miss Stephanie's eyes"

"We know you are, babe" Dolph said, crossing the room to press a gentle kiss to AJ's forehead before dumping his bag down on the bench and unpacking his gear.

"What was she thinking?" Tamina asked. "Making herself special guest ref. We all know she and Amy are buddy-buddy nowadays, and after all, Stephanie is the one who contacted Amy about coming back"

"You see!" AJ cried standing up. "I knew it! I knew there's a personal vendetta against me! I know I'm going to get screwed out of the title tonight. I can just feel it!"

"Okay, Just calm down" Dolph said, forcing her to stand still and look at him. "You are so focused for tonight. I know that you don't accept anything less than the best. You are going to win tonight. Myself, E and Tamina will make sure there's no screwjob, alright?"

AJ sighed and nodded. She took a deep breath, flashed a smile and picked up her shirt and began to cut it up again.

Dolph and Tamina left the room, each of them exchanging looks. The Sooner SummerSlam was over, the better!

.

.

.

.

.

Amy jogged through the arena, trying to get herself focused for her match. Their match was going to be one of the duel main-events and Amy wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong. She found the room that Stephanie was using s her office that night and knocked at the door.

"Come in!" she called. Amy opened the door and smiled at the older woman, who was already in her ref shirt.

"Looking good, Steph" she said, sitting down as Stephanie turned to smile to her.

"Thanks!" Stephanie smiled. "You ready for your match tonight?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that" Amy sighed. "I have a feeling that Tamina or someone is going to get involved and ruin the match"

"Well, I'll ban everyone from ringside" Stephanie said. "I wouldn't worry, Amy, Everyone wants to see this match, whether they admit it or not!"

Amy nodded and left the room to get into her gear and to warm up for her match as the PPV started. Once she was ready, she sat in her locker room, watching the other matches with interest, until a stagehand knocked on the door.

"You're up, Amy"

Amy nodded, stood up and took a deep breath.

It was time.

.

.

.

.

"The Following Contest is a Last Woman Standing match for the WWE Women's Championship!" Lillian announced. "Now in this match, there are No pin-falls, no disqualifications, no submissions and No count outs, the only way to win is to incapacitate the opponent for she cannot answer the referees' count of 10. The Last Woman standing will be declared the winner!"

Stephanie's music hit and the crowd gave her a standing ovation as she walked to the ring, holding the Women's belt in her hands, her face set.

"Introducing the special guest referee for this contest, Stephanie McMahon!" Lillian announced as Stephanie got into the ring and AJ's music played to a chorus of boos.

"Introducing the participants," Lillian sighed, "From Union City, New Jersey, She is the WWE Divas Champion, AJ Lee!"

AJ climbed between the ropes and handed the Divas Championship belt to Stephanie, who nodded and handed it to a stagehand, who made his way backstage.

"Good Luck" Stephanie said, in a low voice. AJ chuckled at Stephanie and shook her head.

"I don't need luck" she said, smugly. "I'm going to win this"

Stephanie didn't reply, she just turned her head towards the stage as 'LoveFuryPassionEnergy' played and Amy hit the stage, the cheers for her almost deafening.

"And her opponent" Lillian smiled. "From Atlanta, Georgia…. Lita!"

Amy greeted the fans by the stage before taking a deep breath and sliding into the ring. She pointed at the Championship belt in Stephanie's hands before posing on the top rope for the crowd.

"_This is going to be an amazing match, King" Jim 'JR' Ross said_, as Stephanie stood in the centre of the ring and held up the Women's title. _"Lita vs AJ Lee for the newly reinstated Women's Championship with Stephanie McMahon as the special guest official for this match"_

"_This rivalry has been intense, JR" King said, "Tonight we will crown a new WWE Women's Champion and, see who truly Is the best Diva in the WWE"_

AJ and Lita grappled before AJ pushed Lita into the turnbuckle, and Stephanie broke them up, which gave Lita chance to do a powerful reverse roundhouse kick, sending AJ crashing to the mat.

"Count her!" Lita said to Stephanie, who began counting.

"_A very powerful reverse roundhouse kick from Lita to AJ" JR commented, "Stephanie counting now."_

AJ refused to go down that early and she broke the count at 6, struggling to her feet, she grabbed Amy and viciously clotheslined her, sending the Former Women's Champion to the mat.

"_AJ Lee with a clothesline to Lita" King said, "Forcing Stephanie to count now. JR, do you think Stephanie will call this match down the middle? She's had her issues with AJ Lee, let's not forget"_

"_Stephanie is doing her job well so far, King" JR pointed out. "Let's see how this match progresses"_

Amy used a kip-up to her feet and began exchanging blows with AJ. The two fought viciously back and forth, neither wanting the other to get the upper hand.

Amy threw AJ into the ropes, growling as AJ ducked under her arm and nailed her with a dropkick. She watched as the younger Diva laughed but didn't ask Stephanie to count.

What was she planning?

While AJ's back was turned, Amy quickly stood up and grabbed AJ from behind, pulling her into a backbreaker, before rolling away from her and towards the ropes.

"_Lita with a nice backbreaker to AJ there" JR said, "Looking to get a breather here"_

"_I believe Lita underestimated AJ, JR" King Said, "I don't think she realised how vicious AJ Lee can get. Especially when it comes to Championships."_

Amy climbed towards the top rope, and waited for AJ to stand up and come towards her.

"_Diving Crossbody!" JR said. "Stephanie McMahon, the official, counting"_

"_Stephanie to a count of 5 now, JR!" King said, "If AJ doesn't meet the ten count, Lita will become the Women's Champion"_

"_The count is seven now, Ladies and Gentleman" JR commented, "AJ Lee Struggling to get to her feet"_

AJ finally stood, barely meeting the ten count as she wobbled towards the ropes to take a breather.

"Have you noticed, JR" King began, "How It's getting closer and closer to the ten count each time?"

Amy Grabbed AJ and delivered a reverse Powerbomb to her, the action taking as much out of Amy as it did Amy. Stephanie looked at both of the women and found she had no choice but to count either of them..

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

"_Stephanie McMahon, the special guest official for this match," JR said, "Having no choice but to count both participants in this heavily fast-paced match"_

7!

8!

"_Both girls to their feet now" King said, "What a wicked Twist Of Fate from Lita!"_

On shaking legs, Amy climbed to the top rope and delivered a Moonsault onto her.

"Count her!" Amy called to Stephanie.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

"_AJ is on her feet!" King said, "How does she do it, JR?"_

"_Gut instinct" JR answered, "AJ will do anything she can to win that title and do damage to Lita in the process."_

With a grit of her teeth, Amy knew what she had to do to AJ to win. Quick as Lighting, Amy ducked the clothesline and somehow trapped AJ into the Black Widow.

"_Black Widow!" JR exclaimed. "My God! Lita has AJ trapped in her own Submission move!"_

"_This is how AJ won the Divas Championship from Kaitlyn at Payback, JR!" King said._

"_AJ's quickly fading here" JR commented. "If Lita keeps this up, AJ may pass out and be unable to answer the referee's ten count!"_

AJ slumped to the floor, causing Amy to let go of the girl. For good measure, Amy climbed to the top rope and performed another Moonsault onto AJ before getting Stephanie to count.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

10!

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion….. Lita!"

"_Lita has done it!" JR shouted. "Lita has done it!"_

Amy sat on the mat, panting. Tears filled her eyes as Stephanie crouched beside her and handed her the Women's Championship belt, as Confetti began to fall around them and fireworks sounded throughout the arena.

She had done it!

"_Lita is a Five-time WWE Women's Champion and she has certainly erased any doubt in anyone's mind that she didn't have what It takes to win, here tonight" King said._ Amy Stood up on shaking legs and allowed Stephanie to raise her hand as the crowd were on their feet, cheering and chanting her name.

"_A Deserving Champion" JR said, smiling fondly._

Stephanie pulled Amy in for a tight hug, both of them finding tears in her eyes.

"I am so happy for you, Amy" Stephanie said, pulling away and raising her hand once more.

"Thank you, Stephanie" Amy smiled, before moving away to climb to the top rope and pose with _her_ championship. Blowing a kiss to the crowd, Amy climbed down and turned towards AJ, who had just began to sit up. The older woman smiled as the crowd cheered and clapped for AJ, finally giving her the respect she deserved. Amy placed her belt on the ground and walked over to AJ, offering the girl her hand. With a slight smile, AJ took it and allowed Amy to pull her up and raise her hand to the crowd.

"_A Tremendous show of Sportsmanship after a tremendous match here at SummerSlam, Ladies and Gentleman" JR said._

The Crowd, announcers, Stephanie and Amy watched alike as AJ walked towards the Women's Championship belt and picked it up. With a smile, she walked over to Amy, handed it and then raised _her_ hand.

With tears in her eyes, AJ gave the new Women's Champion a warm smile before climbing out of the ring and walking up the ramp, allowing Amy to celebrate her victory.

It was a victory worth celebrating.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N) I am so sorry this took so long! You all have every right to be mad at me, but better late than never right? I only have one more chapter of this to go and then It's finished! Please review and thank you for reading! :D x


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: When a WWE Legend makes their return to the ring to 'save' the Divas Division, AJ Lee, the Divas Champion isn't best pleased. What will happen when the two face off both on screen and off? What happens when the returning Legend wants to put AJ Lee in her place? What will happen if AJ takes things too far?

One thing's for sure, the WWE will never be the same again.

A/N- Hey everyone, so this has been running through my mind ever since the AJ Lee/Stephanie McMahon confrontation on Raw and I'd heard that people thought Lita was going to come down the ramp instead of Stephanie. Because of all that, this story came to mind. This is set on Smackdown, 4 days after the Confrontation with Stephanie.

Now to thank some reviewers!

Cheryl24- Maybe that'll happen in the future? Thanks for reviewing! :D

Purplerain12- It's okay! Awe, thank you! I'm glad you've enjoyed this story! Thank you for reviewing! :D

Guest- Awe! Thank you so much! I hope to write more stories like this in the future! Thank you for reviewing :D

wweanddegrassi- I adore it when superstars/divas show respect to eachother! Thanks for reviewing! :D

ChainGangSolider- Thank you! Thank you for your review! :D

JustAHooligan- Thank you! :D Glad you've enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing! :D

I Hope you like it and please, as always, review!

* * *

.

.

.

.

_*A Year Later*_

AJ Lee smiled as she checked her appearance for that night. It was the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony and she was so excited, not to only be there, but to have the honour of _being _on the stage_._

She skipped excitedly from her room to find Dolph and Big E. She bumped into various superstars and Divas, who offered her luck. She smiled and eventually found them in the lobby of the hotel, both of them looking smart in their suits.

"You both clean up good" she smiled, walking over to them and fixing them both with a shy smile.

"You look stunning" Dolph said, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Are you ready for tonight?" E asked her, smiling at her, as AJ nodded eagerly.

"I can't wait!" AJ smiled. "I just hope I do okay and do my inductee justice"

"You'll be wonderful" Dolph said, as the three of them walked outside and towards the car that was to take them to Madison Square Garden. "Believe me"

AJ glanced over at her boyfriend and smiled. How could she not believe him? She had worked hard on the speech she was going to give, and considering who her inductee was, she was determined for it to be the best.

.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome everybody to the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2014 induction ceremony" Jerry 'The King' Lawler said. "We have many deserving inductions taking place tonight."

Dolph, AJ, Big E and the crowd clapped along accordingly as King finished his speech and the first inductee's video package was shown and Glenn 'Kane' Jacobs came onto the stage and began to talk about one of this greatest friends.

As Mark 'The Undertaker' Callaway made his way onto the stage, basking in the cheers, chants and applause for him, AJ silently began to worry. She knew that so many amazing people were getting inducted that night and she knew that every 'inductor' would have a heartfelt and amazing speech about their friend/co-worker.

AJ knew she needed to be unique.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Mark ended his speech and everyone got to their feet and clapped until their hands smarted.

"You alright?" Dolph asked, seeing the worry that was clouding AJ's eyes.

"Just a little nervous" she confessed, smiling slightly as he reached over and took her hand in his.

"Don't be" he advised. "You are going to be great. She picked the best person for this"

AJ smiled up at Dolph, feeling reassured at her words and she happily sat through the rest of the ceremony. Paul 'Triple H' Levesque was inducted by Shawn Michaels, Chris 'Jericho' Irvine was inducted and several others.

When AJ knew It was time, she pressed a kiss to Dolph cheek and hugged Big E before she quickly hurried backstage to go over her speech for the last time.

She faintly heard King go out onto the stage and the cheers of the crowd die down as they waited for King to speak.

"This last inductee" King began, "Certainly made an impact on the WWE and the fans during her time here. She was one of the top divas in the WWE and one of the very few who would wrestle with and against the male superstars. During her time here, she became a 5 time women's champion and was one of the greatest divas to hold that title. This inductee also inspired a number of divas in the WWE including her inductor tonight. Please welcome, AJ Lee!"

AJ walked out onto the stage with a smile as the crowd clapped for her as she made her way to the podium.

"Thank you" she smiled. "It is an honour to have been asked to induct Lita into the WWE Hall of Fame. Despite the awful things that happened during our feud, I have never respected someone more than I respect Lita. She is an amazing wrestler and an even more amazing person. She could be called the most exciting Diva of all time, and I certainly consider her to be that. I can honestly say that at SummerSlam, she _deserved_ that win. She pulled out all the stops and gave me the best match that I had ever had and will ever have in my career. It is a match and a feud that I will hold close to my heart for a very long time."

AJ paused and took a deep breath, her nerves beginning to settle in once more. Her eyes swept the crowd until they landed on Dolph and he sent her a reassuring smile. Feeling comforted, AJ cleared her throat to continue.

"I could stand here and talk about her all day if I could" AJ said, "But I don't think you all want to see me more than you have to. So, without further ado…. I present to you, a 5 time WWE Women's champion and now A Hall of Famer…. Lita!"

Amy walked on the stage and smiled at the younger diva, pulling her for a tight hug. AJ smiled and hugged her tightly back. AJ stood slightly off the stage and watched as Amy began to give her speech to the cheering crowd. AJ smiled, tears gathering in her eyes as she watched Amy get the honour she so rightly deserved.

The WWE was changed during those few months, but it was changed for the better and Amy had erased any doubts in anyone's mind that she was the Queen of Xtreme.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N) IT'S FINISHED! My first proper Wrestling story is finished and I'm so glad I finished this! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story, you don't know what this means to me! Thank you for reading this chapter and please review! Thank you everyone! :D x


End file.
